Ask the Uchihas
by ElementUchihaMaster
Summary: ask obito, itachi, or sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Ask Itachi, Obito, or Sasuke any questions here! ANY! Review for the questions, just 4 those who don't know how!

Later,

E.U.M.


	2. It begins now

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto or any characters in the show.

………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke: Hi and welcome to Ask the Uchihas where you can ask any question about me, Obito- WHERE THE F IS HE????

Itachi: cough cough

Sasuke: Oh, and my idiot brother who massacred the whole clan and I will kill him one day, Itachi

Itachi: … You just suck Sasuke.

Sasuke: I'll kill you- now!

Sasuke lunges at Itachi. Itachi throws him away, but Sasuke makes a replacement and pins him to the floor.

Sasuke: Now, you're dead- when suddenly the door opened.

Tobi comes in.

Tobi: SUP? I'm Tobi and I'm a good boy!! (He grins underneath his mask)

Sasuke and ITachi: W…T…F… -.-;;

Tobi: We'll lets answer some questions. He grabs a random envelope.

Sasuke: Wait a sec- You're not an Uchiha!

Itachi: you're just little annoying Tobi from the Akatsuki.

Tobi: You'll find out why I'm here soon enough… First letter is from… leafninja345435:

Obito, are you really Tobi from the Akatsuki?

Itachi: what kind of stupid question is that??? Obito's probably dead-

Tobi: I'll remove my mask, now, since my secret is out…

Sasuke: It was probably out when you first entered the room.

Tobi removes the mask. It seems like he still wears his very big goggles, and his left eye … STILL HOLDS AN EYE???

Sasuke: What- The- F?

Itachi: I heard Kakashi got the Sharingan from you, but he said his eye was slashed.

Obito: Well, Rin transplanted the eyes, but Kakashi's eye was still able to see, you know what I mean?

Sasuke: … OK next question!

Itachi: Looks like its from… hanakitsunechan7. She says: Sasuke, what did you mean when you said 'thank you' to Sakura when you left Konoha for Sound?  
Itachi, where are your weasel ears and tail?hahaha  
Obito, how did you feel about Rin?wink wink, nudge nudge hehe.  
-

Sasuke: Well… Sakura told me the truth how she felt about me… I bet you she'll probably be tackling me the second I get out of this room.

Obito: How come she can't just barge in?

Sasuke: Do you prefer Tobi or Obito?

Obito: I don't know. Whatever works.

Sasuke: OK. The room is sprayed with "The Fangirls-Be-Gone" Spray.

Obito: No wonder those fangirls were waiting for you to come out. They were holding "I love You, Sasuke" and "Sasuke will never beat you, Itachi" signs.

Sasuke: Didn't you get chased on your way here?

Obito: Yeah, but I blocked the front door.

(Looks out window)

Fangirls: WE LOVE YOU TOBI. OR DO YOU WANT TO BE CALLED OBITO? JUST Let US IN!!!

Obito: OO;; HE almost falls out the window, too, but Itachi grabbed him in time.

Sasuke: Well ITachi. (Snickers) Answer the question.

Itachi: (boiling with anger, his face is practically red) WHO THE HELL STARTED THIS RUMOR ABOUT ME LOOKING LIKE A WEASEL?????? I AM NOT A WEASAL!!! I HATE YOU ALL… oh, I don't have weasel parts.

Sasuke: What about the time, when I was little, you were trying to cut off that tail…

Itachi: SILENCE, FOOLISH BROTHER!

Obito: Yeah, I really like Rin. I wonder where she is now…

Someplace in USA

Rin is an actress: I never should've left Kakashi. T.T

Back:

Obito: Sigh. (dreamy look on his face)

Sasuke: OO' you're just like that dobe Naruto.

Itachi: next question: furryhatlover2543 asks Does Sasuke want Sakura?

Sasuke: OO'

Itachi: Well? Anyway, I think he loves her.

Sasuke: (angry and blushing) WTF??? DIE ITACHI, DIE!! (Pins him down again, and is about to stab him with Kunai.

……………………………

Well, that's it! See you next time!


	3. Sasuke's anger

Disclamer: I don't own any Naruto characters.

_We left off at Sasuke pinning Itachi down to the floor. What will happen next?_

Obito: Seriously, Stop this stupid fighting

Sasuke: But he killed our whole family!

Obito: OO'

ITachi: Dammit. Now I got 2 people against me.

Obito: (red in face with anger) Lets read the letters now, before I go totally insane.

Sasuke: you first. Im killing Itachi, now.

Obito: No, no. Itachi fans will hunt us down and send me to the grave I was supposed to go, but "got out of it." We'll do it later. + (My version of Obito/ Kakashi smiling.)

Sasuke: OK, fine. (reads letter) This is from: Furryhatlover2543:

hm i see...

Obito do you love Kakashi?  
Is Itachi perverted and  
is Sasuke secretly stalking Sakura?

Sasuke: OO'

Obito: Uh… (sweatdrop) No, sorry, I don't love Kakashi. We're just best friends. However, there was a time Rin accidentally pushed me into Kakashi, but THAT DOESN'T COUNT-

Itachi: Suuure. (rolls eyes)

Obito: you die later. Well anyway, I love Rin. She's very cute AND pretty. Oh, yeah… I met Kakashi the other day. It scared the f out of him. I had to take him to the hospital, where Tsunade almost got a seizure, just by looking at my reappearance.

Itachi: Well… anyway… No, I am certainly NOT perverted, but I think-

Sasuke: (actually laughing) How about the time you were peeking in the girls' locker room?

Itachi: I wanted to make sure if it was the boys'.

Sasuke: SO you're gay, right?!

Itachi: No, foolish little uke of a brother (Sasuke: WTF?). As I was saying, I got lost.

Sasuke: Well, how about the time you were peeking at mom and dad at bed.

Itachi: HOW DID YOU KNOW?

Sasuke: I had to use the bathroom that night, but took a wrong turn.

Itachi: -.-' Stupid little asshole.

Sasuke: WHAT? I GOT PLENTY OF YOUR PERVERtED SECREtS TO TELL!

Itachi: ok, ok. Just don't say them.

Sasuke: Yeah, so Itachi's very perverted. And to my question: No, I'm not stalking Sakura. Many reasons why.

She's cute and everything, but I'm not a perv.

I get chased by fangirls whenever I'm alone.

Itachi: Me, too.

Obito: Same here.

Sasuke: So anyway, the answer is no, however, I will tell you I met her when I came back from Orochimaru (search Naruto Shippuden on en. and see the end- Sasuke kills Orochimaru. Sorry Oro fangirls), and she and I are sorta dating.

Itachi: Aw… does my little uke of a bro have a girlfriend?

Sasuke: -.-' better than looking into the women's bathhouses.

Itachi: . '

Obito: Next qu is from: Bella-QueenofTehWaffles:

:D HI. Itachi you are awesome and Sasgay will NEVER beat you. How did you get your hair to look so pretty?? Obito...Tobi...-.- I DON'T KNOW WHICH TO CALL YOU! Eh I like Tobi better. :3 I thought you died. How did you survive? SASGAY YOU LITTLE EMO GAY ASS! YOU HURT SAKURA'S FEELINGS WHEN YOU LEFT AND BECAUSE OF YOU SAKURA IS FALLING FOR NARUTO AND NARUTO IS TOO STUPID TO REALIZE HINATA LIKES HIM! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!! ...oh, AND YOU HAVE STUPID CHICKEN BUTT HAIR! Why is your hair shaped like that anyway? YOU ALL DESERVE WAFFLES! -gives waffes to all except Sasuke- Oh and Sasuke since your name has Uke in it, does that mean you are the weak and inferior half of your relation ship with Orochimaru?

Sasuke: OO' Great… another one suffering from I-hate-Sasuke-but-I-love-Itachi syndrome.

Itachi: Thank you. I use a sleek shampoo/ conditioner-

Sasuke: That he uses up every 3 days!

Itachi: -.-' Well anyway… I really like waffles!

Sasuke: That why you killed Mom? Because she didn't make waffles?

Itachi: NO. my reason is far more important. T.T I never got any video games! T.T I love tomatoes though.

Sasuke: OO. Well me 2 both ways!

Obito: ALL HAIL THE MIGHTy TOMATO GOD!

Sasuke: please answer your side of the question…

Obito: Oh yeah… flashback:

_Kakashi and Rin leave Obito behind with many sorries when the rocks break through. Obito thought he would die, but a certain squad of Sannins saved him._

_Jiraiya: Well, looks like an Uchiha, Tsunade. It looks like half his body is broken. Ouch._

_Tsunade: I can heal it in a sec. Are you OK, little boy?_

_Obito: Hai, and I'm not little._

_Orochimaru: Of course you're not. (Licks tounge)_

_Jiraiya: Yaoi-bastard! (Hits Orochimaru) (Yes, I dislike yaoi, after all, I AM a boy.)_

_Orochimaru: Ow, Jiraiya-chan that hurt._

_Jiraiya: OO_

_Tsunade: DONE. Now, is it OK if we leave you? We have to go get Oro his medicine. (Holds tranquilizer needle)_

_Orochimaru: NO!!! NEVER WILL THAT NEEDLe GO UP MY ASS OR MY BLOODSTREAM! (Runs away)_

_End_

Sasuke and ITachi: OO W…T…F…?

Sasuke: to answer my part of the question to the annoying anti-Sasuke fangirl, I told Naruto of Hinata's wish "with him." They are currently dating-

Itachi: Like you and Sakura. (Munches on a waffle that appeared out of nowhere)

Sasuke: -.-;; I hate you Itachi. Anyway…WHO THE F IS MAKING THESE UKE AND ME BEING GAY STUFF UP? AND IM PISSED AT THE CHICKEN BUTT THING!!! ITACHI HAD IT, TOO! IM GONNA GO KILL THEM, THOSE Mother-fErS!

Itachi: woow, never seen him this angry.

Obito: That's saying something (restraining Sasuke) and you're his bro, too!

Itachi: Last question by: Untamed Dragon

(Superglues weasel ears and tail on Itachi)Sasuke why r u emo? and r u gau O! And why do you have a pole shoved up your ass? (covers pole in superglu and shoves it in his ass0 and u can't say u don't have one shoved up your arse!MUAN-CHA!(my friend's version of evil laughter

Sasuke: Reminds me of Sakura when we were genin OO.

Itachi: NOOOO!!! I JUST GOT THOSE CUT OFF!!!! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FROM??

Sasuke: OW. WHY'S A POLE UP MY ASS!

Obito: glad she's not bothering me.

Itachi: F YOU!!!

Sasuke: HELP ME PULL tHIS OFF OBITO!

Obito tugs the pole as hard as he could and it went flying out the window.

Sasuke: Ouch. Those fangirls outside look pretty pissed.

Fangirls: DEATH TO WHOEVER THREW THAT!! IF HE's OBITO, then HE'D BETTER COME DOWN RIGHT NOW.

Sasuke: OO. Hide Obito, Hide. I used to be emo, but I'm not anymore. I got more power, although that Orochimaru guy was gay and I had to hide during nighttime-

Obito: haha

Itachi (still pulling the hair): Wow, have insomnia now? Yes, the ears are off!

Sasuke: No, that's Gaara. And I'm not gay, as I earlier said, I am currently dating Sakura. As proof, (he calls sakura) Hey Sakura, wanna go on a date tonight?

(On speaker) Sakura: OK, Sasuke-kun. Pick me up at 7!

Obito: Yeah. Want any help with the tail or wanna just hide it.

Itachi (being strangled by the tail): Gasp! 2nd!

Sasuke and Obito pull the strangling tail and throw it out the window.

Fangirls: EWW! A DISMEMEBERED TAIL!


	4. Just the QUs

Disclamer: I own none of the naruto characters.

Sasuke: Darn. Where's that embarrassing pic of Itachi. Must've left it at home…

Itachi: Embarassing PIC? DON'T SHOW IT!!

Obito: Calm down, man. He doesn't have it -.-'

Sasuke: First question is from: leafninja345435!

Itachi, I heard you're as blind as a bat is that true?

Itachi: WTF?? My eyes aren't very good from using the Mangekyo, it doesn't mean I'm BLIND!!!

Sasuke: sorry to burst your bubble, but I heard you yell out, "I'm BLIND!" when you were just about to use it on me when I was younger.

Itachi: -.-' Well, anyway, bats aren't blind anyway.

Obito: LOL. Next qu is From: ArilianaFireQueen ()  
-------------------

First things first... KO's Sakura heh heh, I hate that pink-haired brat...  
Ok, on to the questions...  
1. Sasuke-kun, can I kidnap you and bring you to my castle surrounded by firey pictures of your brother dying? ((Random person:... She's a fan-girl...)  
2. Itachi, will you go out with my friend? She loves you. thinking then we'd be related through the Uchihas!  
3. Obito... Umm... Well... I actually have nothing to ask you. Sorry!

Sasuke: Yeah, I guess. I love the pictures of Itachi dying.

Itachi: (rolls eyes) … that would be Sasuke's goal: to avenge his/our clan.

Sasuke: -.- ,,,,

Obito: OH NO YOU DIDN'T. (A/N: got that from a friend). Oh, its OK, anyway.

Itachi: Well that's all. I guess the author is pretty tired now.

LOL. Till next time…

Gonna make a SSBM ask… l8r. DON'T STEAL THE IDEA!


	5. Obito: Dead or Alive?

Disclamer: I own none of the Naruto chars.!

Sasuke: This is boring. Guess I'll hafta read this message. Ok. This is from: Winged Valkeria

my questions:  
itachi & sasuke: do u guys have a sister never mentioned in the seiries  
obito:y did u join the akasuki?(o and u would love to know naruto hes just like you!)

Sasuke: No. We don't have any sisters, sorry.

Itachi: But we do have a female cousin, that I killed. /\

Sasuke: -.- ,,,,

Itachi: WTF? You're pulling out the finger??? Anyway, this is

From: Higure.no.Hikari  
-------------------

Don't miss your chance to ask the Uchihas, I guess.  
1) Itachi: Which barriers on Sasuke's side have you had in mind, as you told your cute little brother: Have to overcome your barrier, thus you and I continue to be together? Naruto, Chapter 221, Page 19  
2) Obito: Which purpose lies behind you joining Akatsuki? As we know, the organisation has a rather loose structure and each of the members - their very special goals and dreams. I think I might know the reasons that lie behind Itachi's behaviour, yet yours are still a mystery for me. Could you throw some light please?  
3) Sasuke, besides the fact that it is more pitiful than anything - you dating a girl which you have absolutely nothing in common with, what is the true motivation behind your craving for vengeance? Don't tell me you are still stupid enough to be frightened or blind to unveil the flaws of the dead. Additionally after spending thus much time in Oto, have you not comprehended that the profession shinobi, disregarding the sign on his headband, means nothing but being a mass murderer. And being honest your brother may have actually killed by far less humans as for example your former teacher Kakashi Hatake – thus your revenge cannot be justified as the battle against the evil. Then is it nothing but a self-seeking act towards your most precious person, and yet the one that betrayed you and left you alone? By the by what do you think to do if your revenge succeeded?

Greetings, Hikari

Sorry, but I think more serious questions are allowed as well, right? Have fun with.

Obito: OO. never expected this much.

Itachi: Yes, well, my answer here is I wanted Sasuke to gain the mangekyo Sharingan. I recall telling him his barrier was his best friend, and me, too. He must destroy all the bonds he shares, just like me.

Sasuke: … Oh… I thought you meant I was to wander in the path of gayness, and later, we'd be together. Of course, I never did that, duh.

Itachi: SSuurree…

Sasuke: I'm going out with Sakura, dobe.

Itachi: oh yeah. Dam. The mangekyo damages my memorization skills as well…

Obito: I joined the Akatsuki, since I thought Itachi was the only one in my family left, so therefore, I joined the gang, in hope of being together with "my family." ALSO, THEY HAD ALL THE COOL VIDEO GAMES, LIKE GAMECUBE, WII, PS2, PSP, etc.

Sasuke: LOL.

Obito: Shut up. So anyway, everyone there is sorta gifted with some power, so I wanted to join since I had the Sharingan, too…

Itachi: coughTobiiscoughagoodcoughboycough. And I joined for that reason, 2!

Obito: Screw you. I don't use that line a lot now.

Itachi: -.-'

Sasuke: … that was very insightful… and Sakura's been sorta clinging on to me, so don't blame me. She stops if I go out with her. Also, its proof to those I'm not gay!

Itachi: that's really gone to your head

Sasuke: STFU, also, a ninja who wears a headband is not a mass murderer. We only kill if we have to.

Obito: That's for sure. Next is:

From: KoughaKillerGirl have an question for Tobi or Obito or who ever he is. Why you in there with chicken-vutt hair and Ugly boy itachi and how could you stand to be family with them? I would have killed myself

FromKoughakillerGirl

Sasuke and Itachi: … Never met one who hated both. -.-,,,,

Obito: Well, they are the only remnants of my family.

Itachi: what u mean, remnants???

Obito: I meant uh… uh… remaining family members.

Itachi: tch. Next is from Yondaime-kun.

FINALLY a fic where I can ask Uchiha's. Now, on with la questiones! The questions yeah.

Sasuke: ...I respect you...I can't believe that I repsect you. Anyways, You are okay. I don't really like you unlike Obito. He's cooler then you and yeah. Oh, and so is Tobi yeah. And Yondaime-sama yeah. But how did you feel working under Oro until he like FINALLY goes away. Yeah.

Obi-kun: Do you mind if I call you that? You are the best character...Must not glomp...Must NOT glomp. I can't stand it..glomps Obito...You are the best character in the whole series yeah. Behind Yondaime, and Tobi yeah. You kick BUTT Obi-kun! By the way would you ever want to be paired up with Rin yeah? You are the best! Yeah.

Ita-kun: Do you mind if I call you that Itachi? Well, anyways, I was wondering if I could like glomp Tobi yeah. Oh and Deidara yeah. Did you know that Deidara is a guy yeah. I was SO happy! squeals Yeah. I love that word! Oh, and Tobi, and as Tobi says, "Tobi is a good boy!" Yeah. By the way, you so totally come after Yondaime, Tobi, Deidara, and Obito yeah. squeals By the way, can I have a cloak? You know the cloak that you were? That cloak is SO awesome! But the nail polish has gone so far yeah. But the sad thing is that I respect Sasuke. shivers By the way, you should see the guy in his time skip outfit. He looks like an Oro clone. Freaky. Unlike you Itachi yeah. But anyways, your sharigan thingy is awesome! Like you, but Obito comes first. Must not glomp Obito. glomps Obito again Sorry about that yeah. But Obito is the best, like Yondaime-sama.

Bye bye guys,

Love, except Sasuke,  
Yondaime-kun

PS: I respect Sasuke, but don't like him. No offense to Sasuke fan girls, but he's just weird. Trust me, and also, um. I'm not going to mention anything involving yaoi, but I will mention this, what do you guys think of fivesomes? You know, it can be anybody. I just want an opinion and I need to glomp Obito again glomps Obito I'm so sorry Obi-kun, but your just the best. Bye bye. For real. But I'll be back!

Obito: OO' No!!! I've been glomped 50 million times already!!!! TT. BTW are you somehow related to Deidara, with all the "yeah" at the end of almost each sentence? And I AM TOBI! Oh, yah. Sure, Of course I wanna be paired w/ Rin! SHES HOT!

Sasuke: WOW. Ur really like Naruto, alright. Thanx for the respecting part. I don't look like Oro at all. He has long hair, hes a gay, and DID you see his tongue. I swear! Must've been at least 5 feet!

Itachi: TT. Why doesn't any1 like the nail paintings???? Alright, yeah the cloak IS cool!

Obito: Didn't really like it. You could have mine. (tosses cloak to Y.) Next is

From: KunoichiruleALL  
-------------------

Sup  
Sasuke-so uh how did it feel to kill orochimaru ,personally I was laughing and mocking him it was very entertaning HE GOT KILLED BY HIS OWN STUDENT hahahahahahaha  
itachi-why are you crazy sheesh I mean get a new line foolish little brother this and foolish little brother that my god man!  
Obito-you know Rin is missing rightwaitys for explosion and tears--'  
Why are the Uchiha so elite (rhetorical)  
Oh Itachi you left these at the optomitristdumps dozens of weasels in room take care

Sasuke: It felt GREAT. Now I found this weirdo (spoiler) Seigutsu who was in a metal tank. He wanted me to help him, so I did (end). I personally found him an ass. He was SO much LIKE ItACHI.

Itachi: And what is that supposed to mean?

Sasuke: -.- n.v.m.d.

Obito: Yeah, I know (trying to hold in tears). Must… not… cry…

Sasuke: We're Elite since were like the only 3 left in the world so far, we have the sharingan, and we're Mad ass powerful!

Obito: WAAA!!!! RIN IS MISSING!!! TT. Cries for a long time

Itachi: (Ignores) What the little uke just said.

Sasuke: HEY! Stabs Itachi Next is from furryhatlover2543:

Sasuke: Are you emo?  
Itachi: Are you emo and do you put makeup on?  
Obito: Why can't you go all crazy ass and come back to life?

Sasuke: As I said in the last chap, I was Emo, but now I'm over it.

Itachi: No. I'm not emo-

Sasuke: How about the time I caught you cutting yourself when Mom wouldn't let you play GameBoy?

Itachi: Shut… Shut up!!! Anyway, I'm not a transsexual, so NO, sorry.

Obito: … Sorry, but I AM CLEARLY ALIVE!!! Sob, sob.

My TEACHERS are Insane, which means i might be uploading less, but feel free 2 review!


	6. Naruto's visit

Disclamer: I own none of the NAruto characters.

…

Sasuke: man this is boring. sigh.

Itachi: Get ready for the mail explosion.

Obito: WTF? (gets hit by random envelopes)

Sasuke: Why do you have weasels biting you?

Itachi: -.- Here I thought you wouldn't notice. That girl dropped a bag filled of weasels at my house. Now they're biting me. TT

Obito: o.O Anyway, I got a letter to read! Its

From leafninja345435: Obito, will you marry me? I luv u! Please say yes!

Obito: OO. Uh… (searches profile fanfiction via convenient computer.) Hmmm... Sure! OK, tell me when's the wedding.

Itachi: OO' U barely know her.

Obito: So?

Itachi: Forget it. -.-

Sasuke: Next is from:

Yondaime-kun again.

I'm back guys!

Obito/Tobi: You really are Tobi? I didn't know that anime tears you are so awesome and I'm not related to Deidara. I just like that line. You should be glad that I'm not saying his name in every other sentence. I'm glad that you want to be paired with Rin. You belong together, and by the way, you are a good boy Obito/Tobi! Oh and also is your leader the 4th hokage? Because if he is, tell him that I'm a huge fangirl of his and he's the best. Well, not that he was leader, but he's so col! Like you and Deidara and Deidara's a guy yeah. tehee. The really cool reason is his cloak and I like loved the cloak, and his hair, and his face, and yeah. squeal And also the fact that he was your team leader and the fact that he's cute and yeah. By the way, you should be happy that I'm not mentiong Deidara in every line.

Sasuke: You look like Oro. Really, look at your timeskip outfit. You look like a clone, seriously. You do. Better yet, I'll describe it for you. You know Kimimaro's outfit? Well, it's like that except your pants look like a skirt and then pants. No offense Sasuke fangirls but it's true. You can google it in google picture thing. It's really true Sasuke. I mean, seriously, you can see his whole chest. It's weird. And thanks for the compliment. I still don't like you Sasuke. That's the only thing that I respect you for. One thing. And no, it's no advenging your clan it's something much better then that. Well, except the hair and you look more like a boy then Oro, but whatever. But really, you say that I'm like Naruto? Seriously? You don't know how cool he is. He's so cute in his timeskip outfit, unlike you. No offense, but it looks weird. By the way, after you did one of the right things, what do you plan to do next Sasuke? Oh and also, who'll you date when you get back home? You know like anyone. And I'm like Naruto? YES! jumps up in the air with joy Oh yeah! Can you tell Naruto that I say hi and wait. He's not there is he? NO anime tears Naruto, you must be paired with either Sakura or Hinata! Mostly Hinata. Oh and also, you moved on from Sakura? That's cool. anime tears stop She's with Sai now. nods head Wait? You're with her!? Sasuke, she becomes so much better after timeskip. She isn't annoying, well she still is kind of, but she can KO you're butt! SHANARRO! Oh yeah! BELIEVE IT! shivers The better line is DATTEBYO! BY the way, isn't Super fuzzy eyebrows and Fuzzy eyebrows cool? They're so funny! HAHAHA! I got to admit, you have a good singing voice, but Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba's voices are better. squeal. Kiba drools He's so cool! Too bad though sighs he's not here. Well, too bad that there's three of you left. Oh wait. Never mind. I'm super happy! Well, not really. mutters I need to be with Naruto, or anyone. By the way, what do you think of being in a fivesome? I need an answer! Here, let me give you one, SakuNaruInoSasuHina? Well tell me PLEASE if you like it or not. By the way, what do you think of NaruHina, NaruSaku, SasuSaku, SaiSaku, SasuIno, SasuHina, NejiSaku, NejiTen, LeeSaku, and ItaSaku. Bye bye Sasu-teme! DATTEBYO!

Itachi: I'm so sorry about offending your nail polish, but it's really weird though. But it makes you look super cool. Well, how can you stand to be near Sasuke. Do you want to know why I call him that? Well, I would call him something else and hey, he gets really annoyed when you call him certain things you know. Like Itachi's little brother, chicken butt, Oro's secret lover, and there's a lot more. Well and also another thing like SasUke. He depises that name. But I call him Sasu-teme. Because he IS a teme! By the way, what do you think of all the pairings and you? I personally think some are cute, while others are well, not. Bye bye Itachi!

Love, except teme,  
Yondaime-kun

PS: Sasu-teme, you really are one. You don't mind if I call you that right? Besides you are and I know that I'm well sort of, again thanks for the compliment, you have no idea how cool that is and yeah. Remember you guys, all of you ROCK! Except Sasuke-teme. Naruto ROCKS! You should know why, Sasuke-teme, you should of went with Naruto to train with Ero-sennin. Ero-sennin is straight. Next, Kakashi-sensei trained you as well. You didn't need to leave the village either. You should be happy that I'm not going to be a jerk teme, but you should know that you made a big huge mistake! Teme, you wanna know a secret? Well you see, if you became Sakura's friend, before Ino, she wouldn't have been like all of your other fangirls. Not at all and Naruto-sama had and still does have a crush on her even though I know she can kick your teme butt! Yeah. Bye bye guys yeah. Again. Oh and no offense to Sasuke fangirls, because I contradict myself with pairings and stuff. Yeah.

Obito: I'm not very sure if sensei is alive. He saved the village from the Kyuubi, so he should be dead. But then again… I think he might be the leader of the Akatsuki. I heard him say he was Arashi… and Arashi is the 4th Hokage, so I'll ask. If he sorta freaks out, I'll just leave him a message.

Sasuke: uh… is it necessary to say Thank You for the respect again? Anyway-

Itachi: chokes. 5 way? WTF are you, delusional?? No offense, but that's just sickening! Well, I'm grateful you didn't put it in the order of SasuNaru or something like that. XP

Sasuke: … Also, I'm back in Konoha, and Naruto issued me a fight. Guess what? I beat him.

Itachi: cough-ramendistraction-cough

Sasuke: :-O. Also, my hair doesn't look like a CHICKEN's ASS!

Itachi: Just a cough.

Obito: Yes, to answer the 5-way, some pairings within that category seem really cool.

Sasuke: I'd never go out with Ino. -.- She'd stampede on me first, or Shikamaru would just say that that would be troublesome. -.-

Itachi: Well- OW!

Naruto lands in the room.

Naruto: OY! WHAZZUP!

Sasuke: Yondaime-kun from this letter says Hi.

Naruto: COOL! DATTEBYO!

Itachi: Still annoying, I see.

Obito: Nah, he's sorta my style!

Naruto: Ok if I hang here for a while? Tsunade-obachan's ready to tear me down after I spilled Sake on her pool.

Sasuke: Clumsy idiot.

Naruto: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

Itachi: Suurree…

Naruto: Fine, next question then is from …

Sailor Manga:

Sasuke- I know you're not a pervert, but how would you feel if you were making love with Sakura? CACKLES EVILLY

Itachi- YOU ARE SO AWESOME! But, why did you kill your clan?

Obito/Tobi- Have you tried seeing under Kakashi's mask?

Sasuke: OO!!! uhhh…

Naruto: Well, Sasuke-teme (laughs)?

Sasuke: Dobe.

Naruto: Just answer the question. t(-.-t)

Sasuke: hmm… I don't really know. She's sorta good kisser, so I don't know, I guess pretty happy?

Itachi: lol. Anyway, the reason that I killed off my clan was for many reasons:

they didn't let me play video games

they didn't approve of my decision to kill my cousin for the mangekyo.

I wanted to try out my power.

Obito: Of course we tried unmasking Kakashi. But he changed into the mask, because I laughed at his face, and he was very close to crying. Still remember it.

Naruto: OO'

Itachi: Wow… uh. Next question is from:

Bella-QueenoftehWaffles:

Hi again! First of all, I do not LOVE Itachi but I do consider him to be awesome. Obito did you know Kakashi is going out with Iruka? Don't worry Kakashi's not gay...he's bi. XD -waves SasuSaku flag- At least you're not COMPLETELY stupid Sasuke. For that you deserve a cookie. -gives Sasuke cookie- Sasuke did Orochimaru ever try to rape you? Or force you to wear a girly dress(if so send me pictures of you in the dress so I could sell em on Ebay :D)

Bella-QueenOfTehWaffles

Sasuke: Thanks a lot… HEY!

Naruto: Haha Sasuke got pwned.

Sasuke: shut up dobe.

Itachi: HA! Another person who knows I'm awesome!

Obito: WTF? KAKASHI IS BI???? Woah…

Sasuke: Yes, Oro tried to rape me once, but luckily Kabuto saved me by pulling on Oro's hair. So sorry.

Itachi: That's why you don't keep your hair that long. NEXT is from: furryhatlover2543:

Obito: Shut up  
Sasuke: How does your hair look like a chicken's ass?  
Itachi: Why aren't you ugly like your brother?

Obito: That's so MEAN… but I'll respect your wishes X$ T.T

Naruto: So sad, and sorry Obito.

Obito: TT

Sasuke: My hair doesn't look like a chicken's ass. It's that little spirally thingy on your hair. Mine sticks up. So did ITachi's when he had shorter hair. AND I AM NOT UGLY!

Itachi: Its cauz I'm Sexy!!!

(goes off singing the "I'm bringing sexy back" song)

Naruto: OO Well, I guess that's it! I'm leaving, but leave some reviews, and some questions, maybe? ILL BE BACK!!!


	7. Anger

Disclamer: I own none of the Naruto characters.

…

Sasuke: Well, here's another Q and A, so here's a Question by: Winged Valkeria… oh boy. -.-

Im baack!more questions 4 u uchihas!

Itachi:why the hell do you have those 2 lines one ether side of you nose?and UR NOT HOT GET OVER IT

SasUKE: ur right it doesnt look like a chickens ass..IT LOOKS LIKE A PARROTS!

obito: so sorry i have no question for you but i would like to say you are the only sane uchiha and i would like to thank you for that. You have my respect

P.s:Sasuke fan girls get over chichen ass over there, he sucks

Sasuke: (reads) OK I'm really pissed now. This motherf is dead!

Itachi: Calm down…

Sasuke: HOW THE HELL CAN I CALM DOWN? THIS (CENSORED) CALLED ME AN UKE!?!

Itachi: Blame Mom…

Sasuke: -.- AND MY HAIR DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A PARROT OR A CHICKEN'S ASS!!!!! AND I DO NOT SUCK! YOU SUCK! YOU DIE! (charges up chidori and goes off to kill her) (comes back) OK! I killed a random 6 or 7th grader who hates me. Now, I'll just have to eliminate them.

Itachi: OO. Sasuke drew those using a sharpie marker when I was sleeping… HEY! STFU! (goes off and kills another random 6/7 grader) (comes back in 5 minutes).

Obito: Yeah. Thanks. I don't know how I survive either. Next question is from Pilinana:

Ooh...asj the uchiha'a...can't miss that.

Sasuke: How do you feel about the various fics where you're gay?  
Especially the ones with you and Itachi...?

Itachi: There's an RPG on my friends website where my character is your daughter. How do you feel about that. Oh and more importantly she has a demon...would you kill her.

Obito/Tobi:Ok we now know you're one and the same. So here's my question. Your sensei the fourth Hokage sealed a demon inside of a child. Later you joined an organization which would like to rip that demon out of him thus killing him. So how do you feel about destroying what your sensei sacrificed himself for.

Sasuke: I am not gay, and I hate yaoi, especially with the dobe Naruto. I want to kill them all… ITACHI? WTF?

Itachi: OO

Sasuke: HE"S MY FING BRO!!! (in other words, "I hate it.")

Itachi: How do you make a website? I'm curious. Also, I might kill her to keep Sasuke from achieving his dream of reviving the clan-

Sasuke: HEY!

Itachi: But if she's my daughter, no.

Obito: Also, I've never done anything bad yet. REMEMBER: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! But, I'm not in it anymore… I hang around in Sasuke's house, Kakashi's house, and the local tracker shop to find Rin. Next question is from FurryHatLover2543:

Is it just me or am I always last? w/e  
Okay...  
Sasuke: Are you in love with Naruto and did you ever like Ino?  
Itachi: Are you a man?

Sasuke: uh… neither. Naruto and I might be friends, but we're not gays. Also, I dislike Ino a lot after she "accidentally spilled tomato juice on my carpet." It took me ages to clean that up…

Itachi: Yes, I am a man' I am a very SEXY man.!

Obito: You keep on dreaming blind man…

Itachi: STFU!

Fangirls outside: HOW DARE YOU MOCK OBITO-SAN!!!

Obito and Sasuke: OO

Sasuke:… pwned.


	8. Itachi's secret

Disclamer: I don't own any Naruto characters.

…

Itachi: Now that we're all ready to go, let's read a random letter. It's

From: FurryHatLover (again)

holycarp...sound like the guys in my class(pukes)  
Obtio:I don't really care bout u...  
Itachi:Are you planning on taking Sasuke's girlfriend away from him?  
Sasuke:You're an asshead

Obito: sniff sniff… WHY DON't YOU CARE?? THAT'S SO CRUEL!!

Itachi: No, why would I want a girl with a big ass forehead?

…

Sakura in her house: I have a strange feeling my forehead is being laughed at, and it's one of the Uchihas… I SHALL GET MY REVENGE!

…

Back:

Sasuke: How dare you call me an ASSHEAD! (reads profile) I'm not a scene or emo so why insult me so? YOU MUST DIE!!! Wait… I'll go right after this q&a is over…

Here's another one from: WingedValkeria

aw did i hurt the widdle uchiha bros feewings? Holy shit! You just killed my best friends!OH THATS IT YOU ARE GOING DOWN NOW!!-gets swords bows and arrows and a chain saw- SasGAY you die first!

Obito:Yay i finaly have a ? for you!ok y did you change yor name to tobi? i know you had to change your name but why tobi ? i was just curious

NOW! DIE SASGAY-uses chain saw-  
WOW itachi is asleep! (insert evil laugh here)Revenge is sweet!-makes itachi look like a slut- MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
(continue with the story it gets better every time ))

Sasuke: Oh… so that was the annoying chainsaw sounds I heard at my door last night…

Itachi: You're gonna die w.v. WHY THE F DID YOU MAKE ME LOOK LIKE A SLUT???

Sasuke: You deserved to have your friends die… Oh, and that chainsaw is a fake. The razor is right here (holds razor)

Obito: YAY! A ? thingy… Take the last O away and move the T into the front. Oh, and switch the t and I.

Next and last question is from KunoichiRuleALL:

Itachi just take the weasels you are the one who left them at the optomotrist  
Sup sasuke obito you are cool both of you  
Itachi still thinking if youre cool sorry oh sasuke should I consider itachi cool  
I found Rin  
oh btw NO WAIT SHE RAN OFF AGAIN --oh well  
So sasuke whos traning you now,and has sakura punched you yet Im sure she has  
itachiN/A or better yet soon to be K.I.A yeah un yeah un  
obito dont cry and if you do dont use a lame excuse so uh bye

Itachi: NO I DIDN'T. YOU PUT THEM IN MY FING MAILBOX!

Sasuke: thanks. Finally someone here respects me.

Obito: NOOOO!!!! Wait… Rin is running past the window, (makes an attempt to jump out, but realizes that fangirls are right under him.

Obito: oh crap… TT SHE WAS MY True LOVE!!!

Sasuke: Yeah, Sakura got so pissed since I scared her once, she punched me.

Itachi: HAHA, little uke got hit by his girlfriend.

Sasuke: -.- STFU, weaselboy.

Itachi: O/\O Oh no you didn't… WAIT? I'M GONNA BE K.I.A.? Who's gonna kill me? Ha! No one is strong enough…

Sasuke: (Punches Itachi in the back of the head)

Itachi: OW! WTF??? Uh… next question is from Rain

1) Itachi, how do you feel in that in the fanfictions, people pair you up with.. let's say... SAKURA! xD

Oh yeah. Why is the REAL reason you killed your whole clan (except Sasgay):3

2) Sasgay, I have always thought of you as gay. Why does your ending name end with the sound -gay? Why do you have a chicken-butt hair-style? Oh yeah. -shows you a picture of SasuNaru- xD

3) Tobi.. Your cute : But I'm still a better girl then you'll ever be! Mwah xD

I think everyone deserves a cookie. -hands everyone Famous Amos except Sasgay-

Itachi: uh… I seriously hate it… (thinks: I love Sakura!) btw, I killed the clan since they wouldn't let me play my video game TT Also, to test the power of my new Sharingan; I left Sasuke alive because he resembled me a lot, so it would've been killing part of myself.

Sasuke: And I'm not gay. As I previously said, I'm going out with Sakura. The "chicken butt" was that little baldish spot everyone has on their hair. Seriously, Itachi had that when he was younger.

Itachi: stfu. (thinks: Note: Get Sasuke away from Sakura)

Obito: Thanx for the cookie, and thanks for the compliment . Wait… I'm not a girl! I'm a good boy!!!

Itachi: (rolls eyes)

Sasuke: Stop being so arrogant. I could kill you in a flash… but since this is the end, I have to kill v.w.

Itachi: Me too. SHE MADE MY LOOK LIKE A SLUT! NOW MY BEAUTIFUL FACE IS RUINED!

Obito: OO

Sasuke and Itachi walk out to kill v.w.

Obito: oops, there are still fangirls out there…

Sasuke and Itachi are running for their lives, and still trying to find v.w.

…

A/N: this will be out a little late, since is busy.

Also, Im going on a trip from March 31- april 14, so uh yeah


	9. kakashi

Disclamer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters. Also, this will be only a few questions, since no 1 else is asking me anything, AND I have to go international trip.

…

Sasuke: Well, here we are again… WTF???? Kakashi lands on him.

Kakashi: YO! Here's a question.

Its from: anime-girl98:

Hi! -waves-

Obito:  
1.Does it run in the family for all Uchihas to have a huge group of fangirls/fanboys go after them?  
2.What's the full detail when you went back to Konoha when everybody resumed that your were dead?  
3.If the Akatsuki leader is the 4th hokage, what's his reaction going to be when he meets his son Naruto?

Sasuke:  
1.I think you're gay and retarded and that your name should be SasGAY.  
2.I think that you also are a disgrace to the Uchiha clan and that I have a friend who really hates you.  
3.Why do you keep your chicken butt hair and join that pedophile Orochimaru, when you could have stayed in Konoha and have less fans going up against you?

Itachi:  
1.I think you're awesome as a character. Not as love, because my friend loves you and because I think Gaara's hotter!  
2.My friend Kristian thinks that you killed your clan because they all loved Barney and were all gay. She also thought that you spared Sasuke because you thought that he was straight until you found out that he joined Orochimaru. Is it true?  
3.Why do you call Sasuke, "Foolish little brother"? Don't you ever get tired of that? Why not try out a new one, improvise it!

Obito: Uh… I think so, however I haven't seen any Uchiha Madara fangirls yet… Oh, YEAH, when I got back to Konoha, Kakashi almost had a heart attack, Sasuke and Itachi were like "WTF???" and Tsunade was so close to going crazy. LOL! Also, I guess Arashi-sensei would probably say, "LIKE FATHER LIKE SON!!!!" Heh…

Sasuke: I really dislike you right now… but I'll kill you… just wait… I'll kill you.

Itachi: Seriously, Sasuke's gonna kill you… he was about to do that to me in the chap.

Sasuke: One: Obito is weaker than me… Obito had to admit that.

Obito: sweatdrop

Sasuke: I got away, and came back to Konoha. Everyone was happy… and that friend of yours will meet her death. activates Sharingan and gets swords.

Itachi: Thanks, and btw, how did she find that out? Sasuke here is not gay, he's straight. I saw him CENSORED with Sakura last night.

Sasuke: OO how did u find out????

Itachi: I have my reasons. And I don't say that anymore. I say "FOOLISH LITTLE UKE/\.

Next…

Its from

Jesse Cade:

Can we really ask quesitons? heheh lol Well if we can then can you add this one to Sasuke kun?  
Um Sasuke, do you really deep deep deep dep down in your heart, have a place for Itachi? If you were to have a chance to kill him, would you??  
Anways i LOVE YOU And you chapters, keep posting them

A/N: Thx

Sasuke: Well, sort of… And I probably would if he pisses me off too much.

NEXT is from: michi-baka:

hm...lets see...i have so much 2 say ok

Sasuke: u suck y dont u just go play in traffic or shoot ur self in the head i feel stupid cuz i use 2 be in love wit u god was i dumb watever just go die...oh yeah my question...cant think of 1

ItachiL: u rock plz kill Sasuke 4 me cuz i hate him and u r so much cooler and i gotta no in who do like in the naruto series? there has got 2 b someone

Obito: omg u rock 2 alot of my friends r in love wit u o well lets se...i got nothing

Love,  
Michi-Baka P.S. I hate u sasuke

Sasuke: Are you Jap? Ur name Michi-baka suits u. BAKA!!! Btw, why are there some who hate me? Becayse of the oro thing? Its over me now…

Itachi: … ok… if I get the chance…and I think … kurenai? She has red eyes too!

Obito: THANKS+

Next is from: Redwaljedi35:

OMG HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Itachi: If I were..say..from the Kumogakure(village hidden in the clouds), with black hair, green eyes, and the ability to control actual electricity, would you go out with me? And if not, who would be the perfect guy for me?

SasGAY(or SasUkeheheh...): ... WDF is up with ur hair anyways? Do you use hair gel to keep it like that? Or did you somehow get the genes of a cockatoo?

Obito/Tobi: Why do you wear orange goggles?

Kakashi(OMG! no way did I just put Kaka in there! but I did. :P): What do you think of the AnkoOro pairing? And why did you choose to read the 'Icha Icha' series over other books? on second thought, don't answer that second question.

P.S. SasUke youre still emo, no matter how much you try to denie it. and Itachi, youre sexy! (molests Ita-sama)

Itachi: Maybe… but if its not, I guess someone who's an earth chakra…? Opposites attract.

Sasuke: neither… that spiral on the back of people's head… blame it on that…

Obito: Orange was my favorite color when I was little. It was so COOL!!!

Kakashi: I hate the AnkoOro pairing. One: It doesn't make sense. Anko hates him. Two: She's going out with me.

Obito: O0 uh… next is from: KunoichiRuleALL:

I didgasp DIE ITACHI oh the charmed ones shall kill you know one can stop them muhaha  
obito and sasuke rule all  
oh wait the charmed ones are a little busy TT  
Sasuke if you dont kill itach i will gets out chakra reistant clothing and a very big and scary gun  
NOW DIE! STARTS SHOOTING  
oh obito and sauke heres some weapons UCHIHA FIGHT TO THE DEATH MUHAHAHAHAHAHA

Itachi: You won't be able to kill me.

Kakashi: -.\\

Obito: Hi Kakashi.

Kakashi: OMG!!! OBITO!!! (seizure)

Sasuke: … hits Kakashi with a hammer so he could stop it

Kakashi: thanks.

Itachi: Who's the Charmed ones??

Sasuke: Fires gun: Kaboom!

Itachi: Ouch… fazed him a little

Obito: I learned 1 thing today… Itachi can only be killed by thousands of guns.

Kakashi: I know. T.\\

Sasuke: uh… next is from: leafninja345435:

Obito, how do you put up with Itachi and Sasuke? I mean like they never shut up! Oh, and Itachi and Sasuke you can't deny the truth, even if you aren't gay you both act like you are.

Obito: I have no idea…

Sasuke: WTF?

Itachi: STFU!! -/\- ,,,, anyway the next one is

Next:

Its from: furryhatluver2543

Wow...  
Sasuke you suck at killing ppl!  
Obito: What's up?(being nice sux)  
Itachi:Have you ever had a truly embarrasing moment where you wanted to cry?  
Sasuke:;P um do you cheat on Sakura with Neji?

Sasuke: No, I don't, because, if I kill someone here, they won't be around to answer a question AND I'll get mauled by Itachi fangirls. AND NO I'm NOT GAY!!!!!!!!!

Obito: Everythings COOL!!!!

ITachi: uh… no…?

Flashback:

_Sasuke pantsed him one day when Itachi wouldn't train him. He was pantsed in public, and fangirls were very near._

_END_

Sasuke: SURE…Next!

Its from:

kilee ()

ok...

obito: -glomp-  
itachi: a. Why are you so cool?  
b. What do you think of my ItaSasu lemons on my website (10 total and I'm making three more)?  
c. Can you be my sensei?  
sasuke: You're not emo! yeah! -glomp- -kills sakura- -glomp-

I like the Uchiha.

Obito: OO this has got to be the hundredth one today…

Itachi: I'm cool cause I'm sexy.

Sasuke: coughNOTcough

Itachi:… their funny…? Btw, id never steal my little uke of a brother's-

Sasuke: WTF DID YOU SAY???

… yeah… later I gtg to my TRIP and come back 4-14.


	10. iruka

Disclamer: I don't own naruto…

A/n: as I told u, I wont be here for a while.

…

Sasuke: Kakashi why are you still here?

Kakashi: I wanted to stick around! \

Itachi: ok… one question is from: michi-baka.

Sasuke: Oh boy… -.-

ok i got more

Sasuke- no i am not Japanese and i am not a bake it is just a joke that u r not in on so stfu...teme...um...a question...um...wats up?

Itachi- ...god i suck at this o i got one can u think of a question that i can ask u?

Obito- lets see...same as Itachi

…

Sasuke: I get it, im just pissed, you get the point? Btw, everything is fine.

Itachi: Ask me why I'm so SEXY!!!

Sasuke: O.O Get over yourself!

Obito: Did I meet Naruto yet? How about that?

NEXT IS FROM: Redwaljedi35:

Once again, ..uhh...whut shud I call u, can I call u EUM?  
Genius!! I asked about the AnkoOro pairing cuz..wel...I like it. And I wrote a story about it. lol. (coughs)

Itachi: (hugs)thankiez!! um..do you KNOW anyone with elemental earth chakra...?  
Obito: Orange rox! yeah! um...then Im guessin...that you chose the orange mask b/c...its like orange...?  
Sasuke: huh? (Im very very slow when someone uses odd descriptions) What did you mean by 'swirly things on the backs of their heads'?? Im confused!1  
(sticks ... ... IRUKA in there!) um.Iruka, why do you always blush when trying to think of something, and in front of Kakashi? Plus, are you related to Hinata because of that...?  
Kakashi: Same for iruka, xcept for the Hinata question. What do you think of that (I'm no Yaoi fan, its just that it confuses me...)  
PS: Sasuke still has a chickens's ass for a hairdo! and Itachi's SEXY!  
PSS: um..EUM, could you read my stories, check out my profile..? thank you! (gives u a cookie, hell, gives ita-sama a cookie, obito to!. Sasuke? You get...wait for it...a bucket-o-hairgel!)

A/N: Thanks: )

Itachi: Hmmm… kakuka or Hidan…

Kakashi: They're dead.

Itachi: O/\O

Obito: YAY. SOMEONE AGREES WITH ME+

Sasuke: you know on the back of some boy's hair, you see a tiny little bald spot? The hair starts off there, and mine and Itachi's happened to very large, so itachi grew his hair.

Iruka: WAH? WTF? WHY AM I HERE? reads letter oh. I'm not related to Hinata, or I'd have white pupils. It's just something I picked up from a friend.

Kakashi: No I don't. I hate yaoi.

(no offense to yaoi fangirls, but XP)

Sasuke: MY HAIR DOESN"T LOOK LIKE A CHICKEN'S ASS!! IF ITACHI HAD SHORT HAIR, WOULD YOU SAY THAT TO HIM???

Itachi: uh-oh… gives Sasuke a drink for no reason.

Sasuke: I don't use hair gel. -.- next…

Its from: Yondaime-kun -.-

I'm BACK GUYS! Especailly SasUke-teme! MWAHAHAHA!

Sasuke-teme: Too bad, I'm calling you that. Now, I depise you with every fiber being in my whole body and that's why I call you teme because you are. Now, what do you think about Sakura ditching you for someone better...SAI! He has a six...I mean coughs I still hate, but respect you...Oh wait, not anymore! MWAHAHAHA! I have a special power ever!

Kakashi: You're there right still? Well too bad, don't you like NOT like Sasuke-teme yeah? Anyways, what do you think of SasuSakuSai? Bye bye now Kakashi/Kaka-kun. Too bad, I'm calling you that. Now, isn't Obito the coolest person ever? I know that he is and also, why were you a TEME when you were a kid! WHY anime tears I can't believe that you HATED OBITO-SAMA! By the way, what would you ever do if you were a ghost and you came back to teach one person, who would you teach?

Obito-kun: Too bad, I'm calling you that. Now, did you know that Kaka-san teaches a bunch of kids? You should know that he's a lazy PERV! Isn't he so cool now? Unlike Sasuke-teme. By the way, you're the best. hands Obito darts Use them in anyways possible. DON'T use them on Itachi and Kakashi.

Itachi: You are so AWESOME! Like Obito-kun. I'm going to call you Ita-san and too bad, I'm not going to change my mind. You ahouldn't have killed off all of the clan. Ok, so MOST of them, but Sasuke-teme turned well...TEME! By the way, I NEED you to hook up a certain couple for me...If you know what I mean hands Ita-kun darts USE them except on Obi-kun, and Kakashi-san. DON'T use them on Naru-kun either. Bye bye!

Bye bye guys yeah,

from little old super hyperactive me

Sasuke: Sakura wouldn't ditch me, because she wants to prove herself to Ino, too, so if she did, Ino would laugh at her, and well, yeah. Btw, Sai has 6 what?

Kakashi: Uh…Sasuke is very similar to me…

Obito: Hell yeah!!!

Kakashi: stfu, obito. SasuSakuSai? Well, Sakura doesn't really like Sai… so I dunno. And I never hated Obito. He was, well, annoying, like Naruto. I don't know who'd I teach. I guess… nah… oh! How about Obito, he's sort of an idiot.

Obito: HEY! Oh, and uh… yeah. Darts, huh? Who to use it on?

Itachi: ok, ill find one as soon as possible.

Sasuke: Well, that concludes this Q&A. Well, see ya soon.

…

Bye!! OFF TO MY INTERNATIONAL TRIP:) REVIEW!


	11. Uchiha 11, i guess

2 lazy for disclamers.

…

Itachi: Welcome to the UCHIHA Q&A session AGAIN /.\

Sasuke: Itachi? You're never this hyper.

Itachi: Oh, I got free TOMATOS!!!!

Obito: WTF? GIMME GIMME!

Itachi: NO WAY! THEY're MINE!!!

Sasuke: Ok… while they're bickering here's a question… (reads)

Its from: itcalized:

Sasuke: omg, wtf why does everyone hate you? i think youre so awesome! just, like, kinda get something else to wear or put on a shirt, cuz i draw all the time and it's getting really hard to draw you like that, so... ah... ok, thats not my question. here it is. hey Sasuke, where did you live in Konoha anyways? i know you didn't live in your old home where Itachi blew everyone up by himself. haha, why don't you just go home and be nice to sakura or something? i think they all miss you but most want to kill you! hmm... then on second thought, let's not go there. haha you rock Sasuke!  
Itachi: hey you! i think you're cool, but why does the Akatsuki uniform include wearing nail polish? it's strange. very odd... is your leader GAY?! augh! i want to, like, tear him to pieces!  
tobi: i don't know you very well, but you seem a bit strange in that mask thing, i hope deidara kills you one day. i think deidara's so funny. hes very dim though

Sasuke: I don't know why everyone hates me. Maybe, most are Itachi fangirls and don't want me to surpass him, or maybe… they hate Oro… I do. To answer your question, I live next door to Naruto. It's a big house that I used some money to buy. And I am home. Thanks for the compliment. Hold on… Itachi! Someone wants to ask you a question!

Itachi: Oh, ok… Well, were all emos, emos wear nail polish…

Obito: umm… I don't think Arashi-sensei is gay. Deidara? Hm… tried to strangled me with his foot before… hmm… Next question:

From: KoughaKillerGirl

Sasuke: OMG. NOT AGAIN.

Get used to it chicken-butt and ugly boy because not a lot of people like you two but anyway this time i have a question fr chicken butt and ugly boy

1.Chicken butt, what the h is wrong with you! saukra is like ithe/i most annoying person in the world why would you want to be with her?

2.Ugly boy, Why did you kill everyone but chicken butt,I would have killed him too,?

Sasuke: fangirls love it… and they would most likely trample me if I didn't. AND MY HAIR IS NOT A CHICKEN'S ASS!!!

Itachi: Obito. Its for you.

Obito: No, read the question.

Itachi: Woops …Oh c'mon. I answered that question so many times its not funny.

Next is from: Akatsuki Keashi.

Sasuke: My "Sasuke-hater" senses are off the charts on this one.

Obito - YOU ROCK! Well, that's more of a statement than a question but still, you do rock! Here's a cookie! -hands Obito a cookie-

Sasuke - Hm, I'll ask you this! Do you think All These Things I Hate Revolvles Around Me by Bullet For My Valentine fits you? Oh yeah. YOUR A FUCKING ASSHOLE! I HATE YOU! YOUR A FUCKING EMO CHICKEN HEAD!

Itachi - Hi Itachi! First off, YOUR FUCKING AWESOME! But, I still like Deidara-kun better. Okay, would you kill me if I paried you up with Sakura, Sasuke killed you, and you got Sakura pregnant? Cause, I did do that... Please don't kill me or else I can't watch the next Shippuuden episode! I'll give you ice cream! -Gives Itachi ice cream-

Love everyone but Sasuke,

Akatsuki Keashi

Obito: THANKS (chomp)

Sasuke: I don't know… Hey… wait a second…WTF?? Wait… im not wasting my breath on someone as worthless as you… (Throws a sword in the Akatsuki office that homes in on a girl named Keashi)

Itachi: Thanks but whats so good about blondie? And I wouldn't kill you. I'd trap you in the world of Tsykonami (I cant spell it).

Next is from: Stephanie Water Alchemist

Yeah I have a question for Sasuke...uh Sasuke why are you so smexy? and hot, and handsome? And Itachi...why are you so gay?

Sasuke: Thanks for the compliment. I really don't know though.

Obito: LOL. Well, at least you don't use up a hair gel bottle in two days.

Itachi: STFU. AND IM NOT GAY. Next! Oh crap. It seems like she added another thing:

And another thing DIE SAKURA DIE BURN HER! AND SASUKE IF ISEE YOU WITH HER YOU ARE DEAD! I WILL KILL YOU! I luv you sasuke-kun! I hate you itachi, Obito is awesome!

Sasuke: um… thanks. O.0

Obito: YAY

Itachi: -.- cough coughbitch

Its from: Rosalyn Annelise:

Um...I guess I'll just give you my questions here...This IS how I send them to you, right? I certainly hope so...

For Sasuke: I really have nothing to say to you. You are a gay-ass emo kid, and I hate you. I have permanantly lost all respect for you. I hope you know I am joining the nearest Sasuke-hater's club.

For Obito: Um...Why didn't you go back to Konoha after you were saved by Tsunade? BTW, are you REALLY an Uchiha? You're NOTHING like Sasuke and Itachi (thank God).

For Itachi: Why are you so cool? You are my favorite character, and I guess you could call me a fangirl, but really. I think that you were just upset and lonely. And then you became a power-hungry maniac. But a SMEXY one, so I'm not arguing. And honestly, since this IS hypothetical, if you hadn't killed your clan, what would you have done with your life? i.e., What job would you have, who would you marry, what would you name your kids, etc.

P.S. Here's a cookie for everyone but Sasuke! gives them cookies X3

Sasuke: Your more annoying then the last Sasuke hater in this Q&A.

Obito: uh… everyone would be very shocked, like the last time I paid a visit…

Itachi: … I don't know… I guess I would've still been stuck training Sasuke… I hate kids.

Heres the next: from: Redwaljedi35:

lol. EUM, your a genius...hm...so im biased for Itachi, SasGAY. deal with it. your hair still looks like a chicken's ass. and..that bald spot thing..i thought it was called a cow-lick...?(boots Iruka out. enter Sabaku no Gaara for no particular reason except im hella bored. now.)  
Kakashi:...i gots nothin. oh wait...how did you obtain the Mangekyou sharingan? I hear you somehow obtained it.  
Gaara: you're almost as sexy as Itachi. What do you think of being married to one of my obsessive friends? What do you think of going to see a shrink? please. don't kill me. I worship your almightiness!(my real thoughts: dont kill Redwal; please. i dont really worship you either)  
SasGAY: um...I STILL don't quite understand how your hair would grow like that. ANd a similar question to Gaara's. except. How would you feel if you got raped by BOTH this person I know and Sakura(yes, the person I know is a girl. who thinks your sexy.)  
Itachi: Hidan's dead? Is Kakuka Gaara's mom's brother?(uncle. lol.) What sort of chakra do you have?  
Obito: what's your favorite shade of orange?

PS:xP  
PPS: Zomg! EUM, you do realize your on my favorites list? you and this ingenious story? (obtains british accent. which i wish i had. damn british people are cool.) OH my. I can't possibly think of anything else to add; I'm so DAFT!(/british accent)  
PS(izzat even possible? who gives a crap?): hmm...just wanted to add this to cure a bit of my own boredom. (goes off to update my Itachi story) ITACHI YOU'RE THE BEST! KICK SASGAY'S AS! HELL YAH! (cough...)

(A/N Thanks a lot!)

Sasuke: … I don't know… how my hair would grow like that either…

Kakashi and Gaara: WTF?

Kakashi: Oh. I'm back, huh? Well (reads) I almost killed obito, (you don't want to know how), NO IM NOT GAY, so uh… there.

Gaara: … I'm off the killing thing this week…But, I would kill this friend of yours whenever I could DAMN FANGIRLS PISS ME OFF. I don't need a shrink…

Sasuke: Uh, boy. I have no clue. I guess I'd be-

Itachi: (cuts Sasuke off) Yeah, your guesses are right. My chakra is fire.

Obito: I LOVE THE ORANGE CrAYONS YOU GET!!!!

Sasuke: So you mean regular orange?

Obito: YUP.

(A/N: I'm flattered! THANKS A LOT )

Next is from: Bella-QueenofTehWaffles:

YAY KAKASHI AND IRUKA ARE THERE!! -waves KakaIru flag- Sorry. Me KakaIru fangirl...BUT ME ALSO ITAKISA FANGIRL -waves ItaKisa flag- AND SO I SEND YOU KISAME! -puts Kisame in room- If you see Gaara can you tell him I said hi:3

Sasuke and Obito: uh… OMG FISH GUY!

Itachi: You gotta admit, they got a point Kisame.

Kisame: … F YOU ALL.

Next is from: Sirius Maram:

(Hi! I'm kinda new to fanfiction but just wanted to say hi and that i really like the Uchiha Q&A. I have a question that I'll start after I finish the initial hello. Just wondering, have your written any actual fan-fics besides Q&A or online stuff? You sound like you would be pretty good at it. Well, anyway, i said i'd ask a question, so here it is!)

Hey. This one is to the two brothers. (Sorry Tobi, or Obito or whatever.) How would you feel if someone had the same birthday as you and they had a brother/sister who had the same birthday as the other, like a brother who had the same birthday as Itachi and a sister who had the same brthday as Sasuke (aka Cockatoo-head)? Oh, and thanks to Itachi for the flick-the-forehead move! It really works. Also, for all three- Would you want a sister or daughter? What's your favorite girl name? Finally, how does it feel to be a phsychotic freak? (that question goes to all three too.)

-Sirus

Sasuke: Hey, It doesn't matter.

Itachi: Not of any importance… Let them have their birthday the same as ours.

Sasuke: If they try to imitate us, they're dead, though.

Itachi: SERIOUSLY DEAD.

Next is from: WhiteWingedAlchemist:

Hello everyone!!  
Obito/Tobi- Do you think it wierd that i dont like Tobi but i like Obito even though your the same person? How old are you? Since Deidara is your partner you should know stuff about him, right? Is he single?  
Itachi- Dont have much to say to you... Oh yeah! Why are you sexy?  
Sasuke- Admit it your hair does look like a chicken's ass! Why do people call you emo? I dont get it...  
All three of you- Why are you all so good looking?

Love you all! But my love for Deidara is stronger!

Obito: I'm 26, like Kakashi. Its OK that you don't like Tobi very much… I disliked the identity too. Deidara? Oh, he's single… but I don't know if he'll go out with you.

Itachi: I don't know… (goes off singing "I'm bringing sexy back)

Sasuke: Uh… OK fine, if ppl will get off my back on that crap…

Obito: THE UCHIHAS HAVE "GOOD-LOOKING GENES!"

Next is from Uchihagirl101:

Hey i wuz just wondering Sasuke do you have a six pack? Same thing for you Itachi, and Obito

Sasuke: Yeah, we do. All ninjas do!

Itachi: Or else we'd be considered f weak/\

Next is from: Furryhatluver2543…

Sasuke: WTF? Oh crap…

Sasuke:Who the fuck says Sakura has to prove herself to Ino now? She could totally ditch you and have someone awesome!  
Obito:Coke or Pepsi?  
Itachi: If you were on a stranded island...who would you take with you?

Sasuke: I… am… awesome… don't… you… forget… it… bitch…

(A/N: I didn't mean to hurt your feelings if I did… just trying to portray Sasuke's attitude)

Obito: They're the same, aren't they…?

Itachi: I would never be on a stranded island!!!

Sasuke: Hey, idiot… she said IF…

Itachi: oops. Umm… hmm…

Sasuke: Wait a while for Itachi's train of thought to start speeding up…

Itachi: STFU… Oh… Sasuke, so I could mock him continuously during our time stranded.

Sasuke: O0.

Obito: Uh-huh… Next is from…Hopemon…

Itachi: Oh! IS SHE A DIGIMON???? I LOVE DIGIMON!

Sasuke: We all know digimon is cool, but you're way too obsessed…

hey SasGAY i mean SasUKE why would you date a weakling like sakura when you want to revive your clan to its former glory imean you you cant do that with pink or is sakura actually a guy b/c your gay since you cant remake a whole clan with one girl but that wouldnt stop you b/c u have a legion of fangirls oh and you suck b/c you didnt kill sakura when you had the chance and just said "thank you for making my decision to leave easier" oh and for the love of the will of fire stop thinking your better than naruto and itachi you suck and pick a girl with a bloodline like ino i mean its obvious you like blondes

Sasuke: I…Am…Not…Gay… and besides… Sakura, well, she and I met a while ago, and Mom said…

Itachi: LOL. Mom said I should've dated ino… (reads last sentence)… Oh, ino doesn't have a bloodline… and SHE IS ANNOYING, YOU PRICK…

Obito: Dude, who says Prick?

Itachi: o/\0

Sasuke: And that crap about leaving is through, since I'm back! And Naruto is so much weaker than me, right guys?

Obito and Itachi: Right!

Um… they actually all agreed on 1 thing o.O. ummm…

Next is from: Uchiha Fan

This fic just keeps getting funnier every chapter. I don't think I've laughed this much reading a story in a long time. and before the questions a few comments about Sasuke:  
Even though you aren't my favorite character I still think you're really awesome. I noticed that people reviewing this fic really like doging you :.Gives Sasuke a huge hug.:. The hair thing is really getting old too. -(Naruto: Really. Don't people know he sticks his finger in a light socket)- Oo... anyway... You so have the right to be emo if you felt like it. After all the one person that you thought wouldn't betray you ended up killing off you entire famly in one night.

Now for the questions:

Obito: I don't really know much about your character. Only what I've read one fan sites. So could you tell me something about yourself? Just basic background would do.

Itachi: As it is well known you are totally hot and uber powerful (as many people have said/asked before)... but what I want to know is when push comes to shove do you really think you could kill your little brother? No matter what difference or hostle feeling you have for each other he's still the only family you have left.

Sasuke: Did you and you brother ever get along when you were a kid? Does Naruto still try to hit on Sakura even though you're going out with her? Is Rock Lee really that dorky acting? and the last question is basically the same I asked Itachi. Could you really kill your brother? Or really do you think you could kill hi, and not feel some kind of regret having to do it?

Kakashi: Will you ever take that mask thing off? I so want to see what you look like without it on.

ElementUchihaMaster: Will you have Gaara on? He's like one of my all time fav character.

That's all I have to say. -(glomps the guys)- You so rock

A/N: Yeah, gaara will pay a very close visit soon…

Obito: Um… I'm Tobi from the Akatsuki, yeah, I didn't die. Tsunade healed me…, I joined since I thought Itachi was the only Uchiha left, but I was very wrong. Finally the author invited me to come back to Konoha to host a Q&A called Ask the Uchihas. Finally, I accidentally gave Kakashi a heart attack… NARUTO AND I ARE BUDDIES!

Itachi: … OK… umm… well of course I could kill my little Uke of a brother… he lacks hatred… and I'll still have my um… uncle…? Obito…?

Sasuke: Hm…Yeah, we got along very nicely… it seemed like we were best friends… That dobe Naruto actually tried that, and I beat him up… sorry Naruto fangirls and fans. Yeah, Lee is sort of a dork. He's not that big of a dork to you once you seem to know him.

Kakashi (appears out of nowhere): Yeah. Same thing with Guy, but Gai or Guy, whichever you choose is always 1 LETTER away from Gay…

Sasuke: O.0. Um… Yeah, I could always kill Itachi, but I choose not to for some odd reason…

Kakashi: AND SORRY I WILL NEVER TAKE MY MASK OFF EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Obito: o.0.

Next is from: evil squeede

Hi I am neither an Uchiha fanatic nor am I anti-Uchiha.  
Each of you guys have some cool qualities, and some crazy emotional baggage. Though I agree the people who send the same mean questions and insults deserve to be hurt.

I have a question regarding the Sharingan, so I guess this could apply to all of you. Since it's a bloodline technique I'm assuming it's an inherited genetic trait. If Sharingan is a dominant genetic trait what would happen if a Uchiha married into a clan with it's own dominant bloodline technique? Would the union strengthen both bloodline techniques in their heirs? Would it vary or alternate in the generations? Would the two bloodlines cancel each other out and none of the children would carry the Sharingan? Or would the two traits combine and mutate into a sort of hybridization of the Sharingan?

BTW Sasuke congrats on your new relationship with Sakura, and here's a little heads up if you decide to "revive your clan" with her. Assuming Sakura's hair color is a recessive genetic trait you've got a 25 chance of at least one of your children having pink hair, but I wouldn't worry too much about it since you two have an almost 100 chance of your children being powerful (plus I'm willing to bet you two would have frick'n beautiful babies).

Itachi: Hm… ow… my brain hurts…

Obito: o.0. Well… if any of us marry like a hyuuga for an example…

Sasuke: The children would be able to activate both. There would be a 50 chance of them having pupils, and 50 not. Their eyes will turn red still if they use the Sharingan…

Sasuke: Thanks, but if my hair is dominant, wouldn't there be an 100 chance of non-pink haired children.

Itachi: I have a headache.

Obito: O…k…. next is from: Sariah

Yo my names Sara.

Obioto:dont give a crap bout u.  
Itachi:I hate you go die. : Why the hell do you call sasuke a uke?  
Sasuke:Are you gay?I watched something on youtube and you and naruto was...um..how can i put this?Having "fun" in a bed

Obito: I don't really… uh… CARE…

Itachi: So you like Sasuke, then, don't you?

Sasuke: No. She called me gay… but Im not since im going out w/ Sakura.

Itachi: Sasuke… Sas-uke.

Sasuke: BUT I AM NOT UKE, BASTARD

Itachi: Calling me a bastard is calling yourself a bastard.

Sasuke: OK… I AM NO UKE, SHEAD!!!

Next is from: theJEDIknownasRedwal:

guess whut. I changed my penname. I'm redwaljedi35. (gets a few really weird looks)

anywho.

Itachi: wuts up. why are you so sexy? (if you havent already guessed, I'm in a really bad mood. teh docs manager won't work. in fact, Im very pissed.)  
Obito:...i gots nothin.  
Sasuke: now this is fun :) i think i hate you.  
Kakashi: yup. im keepin kakashi around for awhile. just cuz im too lazy too boot him out.

once again, i still think youre a genius (is coming up with a Naruto summer school fic.) care to do a collab of that? 

Itachi: IM sexy cause Im sexy. (Goes off singing Im bring sexy back)

Sasuke: Readers, don't tell him hes sexy… He'll keep on singing his song… -.-

Sasuke: NO!!! T.T. Fine, what would you like me to do to make you still like me?

Sakura: (somewhere far away): I have a feeling Sasuke's cheating on me. THE BASTARD!!

Kakashi: I…(sniff) feel Im so unwanted… T.T

(A/N: Thank you. Uh… sure… it's a great plot! GREAT IDEA:))

Obito: OK, our time is up, sorry.

Itachi: Time to wash my hair again…

Obito: -.-'

Sasuke: You'll get used to it, Obito.


	12. this is pointless, maybe

Don't own any of the Uchihas or Naruto… Duh…

Whats the point of a disclamer anyway?

…

Sasuke: Man… waiting for the guys are so pointless… (looks out the window) here they come… followed by fangirls…

Itachi: (slams door) Man… that was so sad.

Obito: Tell me about it. They took my mask… T.+ and LICKED IT!!!

Sasuke: Ok… my anti-Sasuke senses say this letter is from one stupid bi.

Korena10

Hihi!

Tobi(I'm calling you Tobi cause I think it sounds cuter!)- I didn't know you where an Uchiha! Well I don't read the mangas so yeah...anyway I really like you! Not as a fangirl but as a fan.Will you be my friend?  
Itachi- me and my friend are big fans of you! Shes a fangirl but im just a fan Same thing as you Kakashi! you two are kickass! Love the Nailpolish!

Sasuke- Go to the deepest darkest pits in Hell and burn in agony for eternity after Oro-chan ass rapes you.

Sasuke: Come to think of it, where is Kakashi?

Itachi: Dunno.

Obito: Sure!

Itachi: Hn (that's a yes.)

Sasuke: Heres a spoiler: ORO IS DEAD!!!!! AND HE NEVER RAPED ME!!

Next is from: emma

from kat

is this how u ask the Q's?? well what ever.

sasuke: i am starting to like u. if i call u names, its cause i like to insult anime ppl. most of my friends like u but one. she Hates u.SORRY! (gives cookie as an appologie) ps: i nicknamed a cakatoo after u. hope u don't mined!!

itachi: ur... ok. i guess...oh i heard that u killed ur clan when they suprised u with a b-day party. something about a "slash first, ask questions later" vibe? and why do ppl call u a weasle? oh and i wrote a fanfic before i knew Dei's gender sweat plz don't kill me!

obito/tobi:... i don't know u...

fishbutt(kisame):r u a shark demon or somthin'??

kakashi: i read a fanfic where u died. it was sad...

welp! ttyl!  
kat.

Sasuke: LOL. Thanks (munches on a cookie that appeared out of nowhere) I'm starting to get used to that cockatoo thing.

Itachi: One: Deidara is a noob who sucks at art…

…

Somewhere: Deidara: I think I should strangle Itachi for no apparent reason…

…

Back: Itachi: WTF???? HOW THE F DID YOU KNOW THAT?????

Sasuke: Easy, I had to go to school?

Kakashi: (poof) Yo! (holds up a very large fish) Anyone up for sushi?

Kisame: WTF??? IM KISAME! ITACHI HELP ME!!!!

Itachi: Oh, ppl call me a weasel cause of the ponytail, the slashes on my face…

Kisame: HEY ITACHI!!!!!

Kakashi: Time for sushi.

Sasuke: -.- man, this is insane!

Obito: Yeah. Btw, why is your name Kat, isn't it emma?

Kisame: OK! OK! IM PART SHARK, NOW LEAVE ME ALONE. T.T

Kakashi: I…died????? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Sasuke: O.O plz get over it…

Next is from: hanyou-risika

sasuke why are you so emo? seriously, cheer up. and here's some pie for Itachi gives Itachi pie

Sasuke: Huh? Who said I'm emo. I was, but now im not.

Itachi: YAY… hmm… are there tomatoes in it? Oh well…(eats)

Obito: Your lack of table manners disgust me.

From: U.R.T.V. 670  
-------------------

Obito: After Kakashi got over the shock of you still being alive, do you two hang out now? Do you ever regret giving Kakashi your eye?

Sasuke: Both you and Itachi are totally awesome (Obito too )... I don't really have any questions for you... Except on a scale of 1-10 how nuts would you say Gaara is? Oh did you and Kabuto get along? He hated Oro as much as eveyone else does after all.

Itachi: what's your favorite color? Do you ever get sick of hearing/singing the song Sexy Back? What's Kisame really like? Do you know the real reason Oro left the Akatsuki?

Kakahi: You have the Sharingan but how were you able to use it? Kekkei Genkai, like the Sharingan, is supposed to be a blood line trait that only people of that blood line can use.

And just because I'm curious what would happen if I did this (boots Orochimaru into the room)

Obito: Yeah, and no, I don't regret it… although he could've paid the fee in that tomato restaurant.

Kakashi: Sorry, here. (gives him 1000 yen)

Obito: YAY!

Sasuke: Hm… right now? I'd say a 5, since half the time he's insane.

Itachi: NOPE. My fav color is black… Its so dark and COOL. Oh, Kisame always cries and screams whenever its Sushi night at the Akatsuki. Oro left because we ridiculed him of being gay.

Kakashi: Obito had the Sharingan on, before well, yeah. It was removed while the eye was in the sharingan state.

Obito: Come to think of it, where's RIN??????

Kakashi: Rin-lover, huh? Haven't changed.

Sasuke: ZOMG!!! OROCHIMARU!!! DIE, YOU BASTARD. I KILLED YOU ONCE! I CAN DO IT AGAIN!!! (charges up chidori)

Orochimaru: Sasuke-kun, time for your 1st rape.

Kisame: O.0. Ok itachi, lets just kill this Oro.

Kakashi: Its agreed.

Obito: Yeah, kill the MJ the 2nd.

Oro: WTF?

Sasuke, Obito, Kakashi, Itachi, and Kisame beat the crap out of Orochimaru, and he's dead. (sorry, oro-fangirls)

Next is From: itachi's sharingon lover

ITACHI MARRY ME! YOU SEXY STUDMUFFIN!!  
sasgay just die...i hope itachi kills you and gives you to sakura..  
obito i dunno much about you but giving kakashi your sharingon eye was wicked nice! maybe if you come into the series or manga i might know more about you...

Itachi: Oh great. Another Itachi fangirl?

Sasuke: B, JUST DIE!!! WTF??? In that last sentence, you sound so Stupid….

Obito: Thanks!!!! Evidentally, the author didn't put me as a very important character, though.

Next is From: not a stalker ()  
-------------------

To all living Uchihas:

If you were forced to give up your life or run around in PRETTY PINK underwear, which would you choose?

Sasuke: I rather die.

Itachi: Same here.

Obito: OF COURSE DIE!!!

Kisame: SAVE ME!!!!

Kakashi: Sushi night!

Well that's all…

Later.


	13. Naruto's return

Don't own any of the Uchihas or Naruto… Duh…

Whats the point of a disclamer anyway?

WARNING! NL5! DO NOT READ THIS!!! IF YOU DO, Sorry…, and IT WAS YOUR FAULT, ANYWAY!!! Teme…

…

Itachi: Hi, everyone! This q&a will only have 2 qus in it, since there are only 2 questions.

Sasuke: So. The first one is…

From: Kisames a smexy fishstick

omg i love it!

Suddenly a voice booms through the speakers: Thanks a lot. I appreciate it!

Obito: WTF? Who was that???

Kakashi: Yeah, seriously…

Voice: Um… I'm the narrator, yeah.

Sasuke: I read your profile… (the 1st OC in plan). Why were you in a closet, however it was lucky for you to have escaped the Uchiha massacre.

Itachi: ZOMG!! ANOTHER UCHIHA I DIDN'T KILL?!

Voice: I was since my friend Rory tripped and closed the door by accident. Don't tell anyone about this, but yeah… um Itachi, Sakura is planning to kill you.

Sasuke: lol. Like sakura could kill an Uchiha…

…

At sakura's house.

Sakura: WTF?

Ino: What is it?

Sakura: I just had a feeling my love Sasuke is making fun of me.

Ino: Gasp! He wouldn't

Sakura: I'll ask him tomorrow.

…

Back

…

Itachi: Ok the next one is

From: emma

i called myself kat cause i like that nickname. kakashi? go kill naraku before he kills u.and itachi? its call the internet. cookies for all.  
emma.

Kakashi: huh? Who is naraku? Do you mean Naruto??

Itachi: Like anyone can kill one with the Sharingan. Pfh… Next!

Obito: Uh… Itachi. There are no more…?

Itachi: WTF? THIS USED TO BE SO POPULAR!!! T/.\T!!

Sasuke: Just kidding. There are a lot more!

Itachi: Dammit, little brother.

Next is from: The Jedi KNOWN as Redwal.

NO its not pointless!(pets Itachi)

Ita-sama: what do you think of my new nickname for ya? and why are you sexy?(likes itachi's singing voice too much...)  
SasGAY: yo. thats it. and what WOULD you do to make me like you...?  
Obito:I like the kind of orange that HURTS YOUR EYES!(i had too much sugar today...-.-u)  
Kakashi:whe sugar! whats your favorite ice cream flavor?  
Ita-sama again: Who would win in a battle between you and Naruto...? And did you know your more powerful than Orochimaru? AND YOUR THE SEXIEST SHINOBI EVER TO GRACE MY EYES!(eh stick an infinity symbol above the exlamation points...)  
(to EUM...)  
Really? you wanna do the collab? kool. I have the intro posted already. :)  
Well, Uchihas and Kakashi, i bid thee good morrow, sweet morrow(goes on saying that for awhile until sugar wears off)

Itachi: I'm sexy cause I'm sexy (goes off singing again), (stops for a sec) btw, I WOULD WIN!!!! (sings again)

Sasuke: Actually, I don't really care… (in mind: I could pretend I still care, and hurt Itachi really badly…) Hold on. (opens door) Um… Itachi fangirls, Itachi wants to talk to you.

Fangirls: OMG! REALLY, CHICKEN ASS???

Sasuke: … Yeah, (opens door).

Fangirls run over Itachi and glomp him in every direction (XP).

Sasuke: OK… (Forces fangirls out and closes door)

Itachi: OW… Ow… WTF just happened?

Kakashi: You got ran over by fangirls. RABID FANGIRLS.

Sasuke: Hn.

Kakashi: I dunno… Red bean or chocolate…?

(A/N: Sure, lemme go back into my previous chaps and see whats the name…)

Obito: WTF? NO QU FOR ME???

NEXT is from: Kougha Killer Girl:

(put Neji in with Chicken-butt ,Ugly boy, Kaka-kun,Tobi,and gaara) Chicken-butt why don't you kill ugly boy alreadyGives chicken butt Tessisga you better give my sword back too

Neji: who are you going out with? If no would you go out with my niece Ki

Kaka-kun: I have no quest for you

Ugly boy: Die a painful death and burn in hell?!

Gaara: R u gay like chicken butt?

Neji: WTF? WHAT AM I DOING HERE?

Sasuke: I'm no chicken-ass. Alright, I'll hand it back to you when you stop calling me "chicken-butt."

Itachi: O/\O oh no. Two swords...

Sasuke: Later, I can't kill you in the Q&A, remember?

Itachi: Phew…

Obito: Sasuke's stronger than Itachi?

Kakashi: Yeah, since I trained him!

Obito: -.+

Neji: I might be going out with tenten, but I am not confirming it!

Itachi: Yup! That's for you. IM SEXY, not UGLY!

Sasuke: Suuree… coughUGLYcough…

Itachi: WTF DID YOU SAY???

Obito: Gaara, you were here????

Gaara: Duh. I was being silent.

Neji: Gaara's an evil freak. Can I go home now?

Gaara: You ripped that off from one of those fan pics.

Neji: Damn.

Gaara: I'm not gay or evil.

Next is from:

Kisame's a Smexy Fish Stick:

lol ok i hope its alright but i wanna ask a few questions...uh...  
1. Itachi: WHO EVER SAID YOUR NOT SEXY IF FUCKED UP OR BLIND CUZ YOUR DROP DEAD SEXY!.../.\... . ...

Itachi: Thx…! (Sings the sexy song again)

Kakashi: OMG, STFU!!!!! (knocks itachi on the head with a random grenade.

Sasuke: Crap… duck.

BOOM!!!!

Itachi: That hurt!

Kakashi: Supposed to hurt.

Itachi: BASTARD!!!

Next is from: HalfFox-DemonSesshamaru.

My question to the Uchihas are as follows:

Itachi-kun: You don't mind if I call you that, do you? Anyway...I'm not a fangirl, but I think you are freakin' awesome!! Why did you have to join the Akatsuki?

Obito-kun: I know you don't mind people calling you that. In what manga chapter did you come back in? Sadly, I don't own any Naruto manga...

Sasuke-kun: I want you to know that I am not a fangirl, but I still like you. Why did you go with Oro? He is totally gay.

-pulls Naruto and Gaara in-

Naruto-kun: Why do you always take whatever anyone

says so seriously? You are a really good person...

Gaara-kun: I want you to know I am not a fangirl, but I do like most Naruto characters...I still want to know why you USED to think that your purpose in life was to kill everything...

Anyway...I think that you all deserve a cookie!!-gives everyone a cookie- 

Wait...

Kakashi-kun: Why do you wear that mask? Are you that bad at hiding your emotions? No offense, just curious.

Ja ne!!

P.S. I am not a fangirl to anyone except Sesshomaru and Neji!

Itachi: Thanks. I joined the Akatsuki, since they had Wii, Gamecube, PS2, and stuff like that! MOM WOULDN'T BUY IT FOR ME!!!!

Sasuke: yup. That's really sad!

Obito: I came in the Kakashi's Gaiden, 1st chap, I think… Yeah! I DID!

Sasuke: Thanks. Orochimaru promised me power, but he tried to rape me in my sleep, so I (spoiler!!!) killed him, found a way to get power, and came back.

Naruto: I don't! Dattebyo!!! THANKS!!!

Kakashi: Naruto… you're back… mutters, great, now we have two insanes…

Naruto: What?

Kakashi: Nothing.

Gaara: Hm…? Oh… Well, since I had no other purpose in mind, I figured the only purpose in my life was to kill everyone!

Kakashi: Cool… cookies. Oh? Yeah, it was a mask for Halloween, but it looked really cool, so I still wear it.

Naruto: (whispers: to Sasuke, Itachi, and Obito: We can see whats under his mask…)

So… while eating cookies, Naruto, Sasuke, Obito, and Itachi was startled by the polite knocking on the door, instead of the constant screaming of fangirls. So they turn around, and Kakashi ate his cookie really fast and pulled the mask back on.

Naruto: WTF, we missed it!!!

Kakashi: Whoops. Sorry.

Sasuke: Damn those fangirls…

Next is from: SLYTHERIN'S 4EVER-B-T:

Obito: WTF? Slytherins are the bad dudes in Harry Potter.

ok ok heres my questions,ne...  
Itachi-kun: ok how ever thinks your not smexy and hot and totally (censered) -blushing at this point- is fing blind becuase you are smexy and hot and totally (censered, ne)...-glomps you- yay!...srry huge fan gurl,ne /...can i touch your hair,ne? -googly eyes- oh and can you say hi to Deidara and Sasori for me thx,ne  
Obito-sama: ok ok i think its awsome that your Tobi cuz i love tobi...y,ne? CUZ TOBI'S A GOOD BOY and it pisses me off when ppl diss tobi n-e-ways and its so kwl that your fav. color is orange cuz so is mine,ne lol  
Sas-gay: JUST ADMIT YOUR GAY ALREADY CAKATOO HEAD,NE! GOD AND I DONT CARE IF ITACHI'S HAIR WAS THE SAME WHEN HE WAS YOUNGER CUZ HE PROB. MADE IT LOOK BUT ON U ITS UGLY DAMN,NE!  
Kakashi-sensei: you cant eat Kisame-sen ok hes not food he is a person ok and plz TAKE OFF THE DAMN MASK FOR HEAVEN SAKE,NE! ITS DRIVING UP MEH WALL,NE! lol  
Autheress: you are so awesome too and you rox my soxs lol n-e-ways keep up the good work,ne!  
Kisame: HI,ne! I LOVE YOU UR SO KWL,ne! n-e-ways i just wanted to know if you hair was natrually blue,ne, and the same for your skin,ne, if so its awsome if not its still awsome,ne! -glomps him too- srry...its a bad habit,ne? like that,ne...  
OH and home made brownies for every one...but Sas-gay doesnt get any,ne...

(A/N: I'm a 14 year old male, but thanks, anyways!!)

Itachi: O/\O Uh… thanks!! Um... OK... I'll say hi to Deidara, but Sasori is (Spoiler) Dead, after being killed by Sakura and Chiyo.

Obito: Yeah! Thanks! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!!

Sasuke: WTF? Itachi looked just like me, when I was younger, except he had those marks I drew with sharpie while he was sleeping! … Oh crap.

Itachi: WTF??? DIE UKE DIE!

Sasuke: We can't die, remember?

Itachi: Crap.

Kakashi: No! ITS COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And fish dudes not here.

Suddenly, water came out of the sink, and Kisame's here.

Kisame: OH NO! IT'S THE SUSHI MAN!

Itachi: Calm down, he's not gonna do anything.

Kakashi: Yeah.

Kisame: Phew. OH yeah. I was a cross between Nemo's friend Dorothy and a man nicknamed NL.

Sasuke: Oh, the kid our author offers a ride to?

Speaker: DON'T SAY THAT!!!

Sasuke: Uh… ok… O.O!

Kisame: Oh, yeah, some teme dropped me in blue dye, so yeah, that's the story.

Sasuke: I don't like brownies. Tomatoes and Udon rule, especially if they're put together.

Kisame: NO! I HATE GLOMP! twitch

Sasuke: Um… next is from: WhiteWinged Alchemist. Darn it.

Yo!  
Hello again!  
Obito- to tell the truth i really dont care that much if Deidara wouldnt go out with me.(shrugs)And if i remember corectly i never asked him out now, did i? But i still love him! Well anyways, why would you want to join Akatsuki if the person who killed you clan was there?  
Sasuke- I dont have any thing to say to you, chicken ass.  
Itachi- I thought that they called you a weasel because thats what you name means. Have you ever thought about eating Kisame?  
All three- Do you or anyone there have internet or computers. If you do you should look at Fun With Akatsuki on youtube. Its very funny.

Well thats all for now. Bye!

Obito: Deidara says hi. I'll get him on next Q&A.

Sasuke: … used to it.

Itachi: That too, and um… yeah… the first day… when he beat me in Super Mario Bros.

Kisame: You sucked.

Itachi: Um… Sushi!

Kisame: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke: O.0

Next is from: Korena10.

Sasuke: I'm not going to die anytime soon. Besides, I never did anything that bad to gth.

Hi agian!  
Sasgay: I know that Oro-chan is dead! Its just hes gonna be in Hell with you to ass rape you then..To hell with you..(Oro-chan kicks ass)

Itachi: Who do you like out of all the kunoichis?(dont say you dont like any of them or I wont give you a cookie)

Tobi-chan:YAY!-gives cookie-  
P.S.: Sasgay you emo bastard...Drop dead.(Bye Tobi-chan and Ita-kun!)

Sasuke: I'm not gay.

Itachi: Hm…Sakura. Her pink hair is actually pretty… OMG DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD?????

Kakashi: Wait till I tell Sakura.

Itachi: OH NO YOU- (gets stabbed by Sasuke)

Sasuke: That's what you get for having a crush on your little, yet stronger bro's sis.

…

Later, review, please!

NOW TO GET STARTED ON MY ENG HW!


	14. Many qus 2day

Disclamer wtf? Y must I always do this? I WILL NEVEr AGAIN DO THIS!!! … read the previous ones for a disclamer…

Btw, italicized? To make sure you and I are thinking of the same Rory, what's his last name?

…

Sasuke: … well… while Obito and Itachi are fighting over tomatoes… I'll open this letter… its from HalfFox-DemonFemaleSesshomaru

OMG! I just had sugar...so yeah...Anyway, questions are as follows:

Itachi-kun: I'm back here to ask more questions. -gives cookie and waffles- Just out of curiosity, what is your favorite color and food?

Obito-kun: You are awesome!! -gives cookie and waffles- Why did you fake your death?

Sasuke-kun: Aren't you happy that I am not a hater? The only few people I hate in Naruto are Ino, Rock Lee, and Gai. Ino is too much of an obsessor and too B-tchy. Rock Lee and Gai scare me with their man-hugs and youth crap. Trust me, it is REALLY hard to scare me.

Naruto-kun: Why is your outfit orange? What is your favorite flavor of ramen? -gives 4 bowls of ramen to Naru-kun-

Kaka-kun: You are awesome! Why didn't you stick to being an ANBU?-gives cookie and waffles-

Gaara-kun: You are so cool! Is Naruto your friend? Who do you hate the most in the Naruto series? -gives cookie-

Neji-kun: You are like my favorite character in the series! You and Gaara and Itachi...anyway, I was wondering what type of shampoo you used?

Hinata-chan: You are totally awesome! I just don't think it's healthy to blush every 2.3 seconds. Why don't you say what you really feel about you-know-who? (NOT VOLDEMORT)

Kisame: You're wierd.

To anyone I missed, here's cookies and waffles! -gives everyone cookies and waffles, even Kisame- Oh, and to the author, as well!!-gives author cookies and waffles-

Sasuke: Wow, a long letter. HEY!!! Itachi, Obito!!! Letter's here!!!

Suddenly, a wisp of sand swirls around the room, revealing gaara, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Kakashi.

Sasuke: W.t.F? Never mind explaining…

Kisame busts out of the toilet, spraying Gaara with toilet water.

Kisame: Sorry, Gaara. It… was … an… accident… NO! NO!!! (Gaara is about to kill him) FISH ARE FRIENDS, NOT FOOD! HAVE A DOLLAR AND SPARE MY LIFE!!

Gaara: Ok… (takes $1)

Itachi: (reads) I LOVE TOMATOS! I also love the color red! It's the color of the Sharingan, AND tomatoes.

Obito: Thanks! BTW, I didn't fake my death… I was just hanging around.

Sasuke: Hn… thanks! Yeah, I agree, Ino's annoying, and Gai and Lee are … well… idiotic.

Neji: … now you know what I deal with almost every day.

Kakashi: Gai is one letter away from gay.

…

Lee: I SENSE SOMEONE IS NOT BEING YOUTHFUL BY MAKING FUN OF US!

Gai: OH NO!! (cries while hugging Lee) WE ARE THE MASTERS OF YOUTH!!!

…

Naruto: Orange is the King!!!

Obito: YEAH!!!

Naruto: I LOVE ramen! THX! I LOVE MISO AND PORK RAMEN!!!

Sasuke: Wow… I thought you loved every single flavor…

Gaara: Uh… thanks. I used to hate everyone, since they all isolated me and had a reason to live… Oh! Naruto is my best bud!

Naruto: YOU TOO BUDDY!!!

Itachi: Man, this is hectic…

Sasuke: yeah… more hectic than last night when we were almost out of tomatos… you were crying and screaming… so I had to go to the market

Itachi: WTF? Don't tell anyone, Sasuke…

Sasuke: Fine…

Neji: I use MEN's SHAMPOO! 2 in 1 conditioner! THE BEST!

Sasuke: O.O

Kakashi: Oh! The ANBU were all depending on me, and I didn't want to take all the glory…

Hinata: Well, I just get really… um… (blush) attracted to him… (blush) you know what I mean?... I'm just really…

Naruto: Shy?

Hinata: Ah!! Naruto? (faints)

Obito: Oh great. You scared her…

Kisame: HEY! I AM NOT WEIRD!!! Next:

It's from: vert9411

HI! ok i have alot of q's but ferst...

DIE U UGLY WIRDO WITH THE PINWEEL EYES (weezel boy aka itachi)  
DIE I SAY! (randomly lets itachi fan girls in and affter there gon hits itachi on hed with BIG frying pan) DIE! wtf is rong wit u? are u menaly retarted or sumthin? o and are u gay or bi? witch one?

ok now that thats out of my sistum :)

I LOVE U SASUKE KUN! i would kiss u but i know that would make u mad... :) will u go out with me? one date? thatel make me happy :) love u sasuke-kun! (blows a kiss)

drags kyuubi in to room (i like girl kyuubi it seems more fiting)

kyuubi.  
ASK NARUTO ON A DATE U 2 MAKE A NICE COPEL ps i really think your cool!

naruto.  
A  
NARU-KUN! I LOVE U! YOUR SO HOT I LOVE YOUR HAIR! how do u get it like that? btw come out on a date with me sum time after your dune with kyuubi :) k? bye naru-kun (wink wink) ;P

garra-kun.  
how do u put up with kankruo? (did i spell that right?)  
hes so wird... HE WERS MAKEUP! FOR GODS SAKE!

(drags temari in)

temari-san! hi im a big fan lol get itlol cuz u have a BIG fan lol! ok i suck at jokes.. but anyway pun aside i think u and your fan are cool!your one of my favrit ppl on the show :)

ps. HOPE U AND SHIKA-SAN GO OUT!

and again DIE ITACHI! U FREAKY PINWEEL GAY BI DROP DEAD ITACHI! DIE! (comes up hits itachi on hed with frying pan and then leavs only to reapir with hord of itachi haters and itachi fan girls) ME: GET HIS SORRY LITTLE ASS! (trying not to barf for itachi fan girls me: get his hot(barfs) ass (continyous to barf) uhg...(barfs)

Itachi: uh oh… (gets trampled and glomped AND mauled by fangirls)

Obito: LOL, you got owned.

Itachi: (after fangirls get shoved out) stfu… bastard… and I am not a weasel or gay… NOR BI! I AM STRAIGHT!!!

Sasuke: cough- not really- cough cough…

Itachi: …

Sasuke: Um… sure! (thinks… would this mean cheating off Sakura? Ill think on it later…)

…

Sakura: Ach-oo! I wonder if Sasuke-kun is cheating on me…

Enter female kyu…

Kyuubi: WTF? Why am I a human female?

Sasuke: … read the letter…

Kyuubi: Uh… I AM AWESOME!! THANKS! … I don't know why I shouldn't go on a date with Naruto… As long as I breathe fresh air tonight!

Naruto: um…ok… (damn! I can't argue! Kyu has more chakra than me… ) Oh, and yeah, fine I'll go on a date with you.

Kakashi: WTF? Is she a playgirl or something?

Gaara: I just ignore him, although he gets annoying, sometimes…

Enter: Temari

Temari: Oh, hi Gaara. To tell the truth, Kankoro takes some of my makeup… Thanks! Shika is sorta cool, I guess.

Itachi: … OW! WTF? I JUST FELT A BIG PAN SMACKING THE BACK OF MY HEAD!

Next is from: KiraWolf354:

Heres my question.  
SasUKE:I hate you I don't even think you should even breath the same air as everyone else!You wierd chicken-haired freak that deserves to go to hell and even then Oro-kun would think your weird!So heres my question,did you know Sakura cheated on you with Sasori?  
Itachi:I don't like you but your better then Sasgay but still not one of my favorites.My question for you is how could you even bear to look at your ugly gay ass brother!?  
Tobi-kun:Can I call you that your one of the cool ones so heres a present from me hands you a katana.OH!I almost forgot your question is why are you the only one thats cool thatas an Uchiha?And can you please tell Dei-Kun I said Hi and I like him but wont scream like any

other fangirl?And tell Sasori-kun to take care of Sakura-chan!  
Kakashi:Your pretty cool I have a friend thats in love with you she even has your pic on her cell!Your question is why can't you let us look full view of your face that means no mask!  
P.S. this story it AWSOME ELEMENT!  
P.S.S. hands a pic to Sasuke of Sasori and Sakura making out!

Sasuke: Sasori is (spoiler) DEAD!!!! HOW CAN SAKURA CHEAT OFF ME WITH SASORI IF HE WAS DEAD IN THE 1ST PLACE?

Itachi: I have no idea, but he DOES have a lot of fangirls…

Obito: I AM TOBI! YAY! Katana! (hits Sasuke) Katana fight!

Sasuke:… (SMACK RIGHT AT OBITO)

Obito: OW… oh… oh… I know I am the best Uchiha…

Sasuke and Itachi: NO UR NOT!

Obito: Ok, I'll tell Deidara…

Kakashi: WOW! One More Fangirl…

Sasuke: Please don't (censored) like with what you did with all the other ones.

Kakashi: O.\\ YOU KNEW!!!!!!!!!! T.\\ wait… oh… I love my mask… and I lost a bet to always wear it in public. DAMMIT OBITO!

Obito: Woops.

Sasuke: That's fake. Sasori doesn't have a scar on his face! THAT'S RURONI KENSHIN!!!

Next is from: The JEDI Known As Redwal:

lol. K. (EUM, how exactly are we gunna do a collab? share an account...? well...mebbe once you find my profile. )(spaz face)

Ita-sama: YOU'RE THE SEXIEST MAN TO WALK THIS EARTH!(gets killed by SasUKE.)  
Obito: lol.(looks somethin up on wiki)dammit cant find it. but basically theres a technical term for taking the last syllable(or two, if the word is less than 4 syllables long. It depends on the word, usually), putting it in front, and taking the first syllable, and putting it last. I forget what it's called. one example besides ObitoTobi is ZonamaAmazon. Zonama is from Star Wars. Which has lost my interest for the moment, because LFL is messing up the timeline and making the characters SUCK!. oh yah. question. Where the hell did you come up with the mask?(I have a theory. will tell at the end of review.)  
SasUKE:...uh...you're...not...sexy...at...all...?  
Kakashi: damn...this is hard...what would you do for a Klondike bar? Take off your mask? and what does red bean ice cream taste like? I HATE CHOCOLATE ICE CREAM DAMMIT!(gets killed by choco ice cream lovers)  
Gaara(is he still there?):...uh...what would you do if ... say ... Baki went up and gave you a gut-wrenching sob-fest over how rotten he's treated you? Not that he's treated you badly. I just wanna know.  
(EUM, just to save you some sifting, my name is theJEDI Known as Redwal...)

PS: my theory on the mask thing is that Obito changed his name to Tobi, due to his excellent word-changing skillz, and since he gave Kakashi his left sharingan eye, and the mask focuses on the RIGHT eye, that maybe the mask is designed to help you use your only sharingan(and eye) and further its skills? Ive developed this theory due to my excessively imaginative mind(hey sasUKE do these big words hurt your brainzz??(evil grin))

(A/N: Yeah… E-mail me so we know each other's e-mail… PMs are downed… -.- my e-mail is ok?)

Itachi: Why, thank you!

Sasuke: Ok, so I killed you, so what?

Obito: Yeah… You're absolutely right!!!

Sasuke: My brain does not hurt… (smirk) and keep your lousy (censored) opinions to yourself…

Kakashi: um… red beans taste similar to chocolate, except sweeter… and no, I always continue my bet no matter what…

Gaara: I'm here, and I would kill him for being an annoying asshole…

Next: is from Akatsuki Keashi:

Sasuke - You missed. Sasuke, you're lucky that I haven't given a retarded nickname, oh, I know what to ask you! Okay, my friend Kaylee watch Naruto in english on Thrusday and she is IN LOVE WITH YOU AND SHE WON'T STOP TALKING ABOUT YOU! Yeah, she's kinda emo, like you. And she thinks that Gaara is emo and hates him! Hehe, How do I snap her out of it? Oh yeah, one more thing, you're gonna kill me for saying this... I think you're cute with your shirt open after the time skip... O.o Also, HOW ARE YOU WITH SAKURA?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! ITASAKU IS BETTER THAN SASUSAKU BY A LONG SHOT!

Obito - I'm sorry if I made you fat. -crys- Please don't hate me. I still think that you rock, your much better that Sasugay, who's sitting in the emo corner over there. -points to emo corner-

Itachi - OMG, YOUR HAIR MAKES YOU LOOK SO SEXY! Did you eat the ice cream I gave you? Could you please list all the straight parings that you know with Sakura? Oh yeah, and if you go on youtube, then do you know OmniStife? Also know for creating Fun With Akatsuki?

Love,

Akatsuki Keashi

P.S. SASUKE, I STILL HATE YOU!

Sasuke: DAMMIT! You can't snap her out of it… you have to wait till she gets over her phase… …um… thanks? Sakura says the akatsuki are filled with weirdos except the Uchihas. Besides, Itachi is not going out with Sakura, he's going out with Rukia from Bleach…

Itachi: Damn you Sasuke…

Sasuke: BTW, I'm not emo.

Obito: I have amazing metabolism… so no hard feelings.

Next is from: Kisames a smexy fishstick:

ok ok you guys really need to stop trying to eat Kisame-sen ok hes not food and I LOVE DORTHEY BY THE WAY! LOL X3 ok ok i got some more questions.  
Itachi-kun: ok i was a lil upset when i found out Sasori is dead but i geuss my sister will live...um yeah so what kind of shamppoo do you use on your hair and how did you get it that long? and you never answered meh question about wanting to touch your hair it looks silky...n-e-ways -glomps Itachi- ...i really need to stop doing that and why would you like ugly old sakura ew -goes and throughs up- ok so yeah...  
Sas-gay: like i said idc if Itachi looke like you when he was younger becuase he would still be hotter and more smexy then you'll ever be...but i have to admite when you were wearing that one out fit when you were with Oro-sama you looked kinda hott but not really hott...but thats besides the point your still gay and i know your lying when you say your not so naa -sticks out toung- also you cant like tomatos cuz i like tomatos gosh  
Obito-san: YOUR AWSOME AND I THINK YOUR ROCK AND STUFF LIKE THAT AND I LOVE THE COLOR ORANGE TOO I WEAR IT ALOT TO SKWL  
Author: ops v/v srry idk you were a guy...  
Kakashi: I HATE YOU STOP TRYING TO HURT ITACHI-KUN AND KISAME-SEN...  
Kisame: thats weird but i still love your hair n.n its cool...  
ok ok do you guys (exspet sas-gay) cookies or candy? cuz i got both for you guys!  
P.S: ONCE AGAIN STOP TRYING TO EAT KISAME-SEN and im srry for glomping you...its a really bad habbit.

(A/N: It's OK)

Itachi: Ok… fine… you can touch my hair… I don't like Sakura anymore… anyway…

Sasuke: Actually, he looked exactly like me, except the two slashes… I'm not gay, if im going out with Sakura. Who cares if you like tomatoes anyway? Uchihas are famous for tomato-related interests…

Obito: Thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi: … But I like sushi…

Naruto: Do you know Mizuki?

Kakashi: Yeah? He's a good guy again, except, he wedgied Iruka the other day…

Naruto: OUCH!

Kisame: if u say I'm sexy, why do you say I'm weird???

Next: is from: Kougha Killer Girl:

Okay sasUke now give my sword back

Ugly boy: You're NOT sexy you're ugly now deal with it and who do you feel about Half-demons 

Tobi-san:Why did you came back to life?

Sasuke: Just give my sword and burn in hell with Naraku, who would be there soon as you give back my sword, and Why don't you like Ino-pig

Kaka-san: Here's a cookie(Gives Kaka-san a cookie)

Gaara:Go to sleep and do you hate the one tail beast?

Neji: You're ugly too and a lot of people hate you alot more than sasuke and itachi put together

And a ? for everyone if you met a pretty girl and she had a tailed beast in her would you still like or be her friend

Itachi: I AM SEXY!!!!! bitch…

Obito: To keep it short, Tsunade saved me.

Kakashi: I like cookies!

Gaara: I actually can go to sleep now…

Neji: WTF???? BUT I AM SEXY TOO!!!

Akward…

Sasuke: Well, maybe a friend…

Itachi: Same here…

Obito: Ditto

Kakashi: Ditto that.

Neji: IT DEPENDS IF SHE'S A MAIN BRANCH MEMBER!

Gaara: I dunno. I guess friend…?

Next is from: FurryHatLover2543:

Obito: OMG COKE AND PEPSI ARE SO NOT THE SAME! LIKE EVERYONE KNOWS THAT COKE IS SO MUCH AWESOMER THAN PEPSI! O and now...What is better Starbucks or Second cup?  
Sasuke:Ok if Itachi ever stole your girlfriend(meaning Sakura) what would you do?  
Itachi:Why are you so old?

Obito: I guess Starbucks?

Sasuke: um… he wouldn't, since he's going out with Rukia. Second, Rukia would kill him. Third: I would kill him, again.

Itachi: WTF? I AM NOT!!!

NEXT is from: moogle018:

awsome story!! XD

i have a question too!  
itachi: UR SO DAMN SEXY! hehehe sorry wanted to say that.. anyways if you joined akatsuki for psp, ps2 and more than there's a ps3 right? if so what games have you played with ps3?  
sasUKE: i hate you but i'm starting to like you becuz well i like you being gay heheheh  
obito: uhm... i like orange too? heheh

well that's all bye! XD

Itachi: I didn't play it yet, since KISAME HOGS IT ALL DAY WITH THE PLANT DUDE!

Sasuke: … I am disturbed…

Obito: YAYz!

Next is from: Korena10:

Third post! WOOT!  
Is Gaara-kun here?!Yay!!(gives him a cookie)

Ita-kun: What would you do if i made you wear a weasel suit?(gives cookie)you like Saku-chan?! ZOMG! Can you sing sexyback agian?lolz

Is Kisa-kun here? Yay!(Gives cookie)

Kisa-kun: Would you ever marry a goldfish named Veronica on a moutain with flutes, trombones, flowers, and fresh herbs and dance till the sun rises? and when you had children would you form a family band and tear the contryside and not invite Ita-kun? lolz

Tobi-chan: Cookie for you!(hugs and gives cookie)

Sasgay-teme: You bastard how dare you stab Ita-kun!Don't make me get Oro-chan to go rape on you!(kicks in the groin)

Gaara-kun: Hi can you wear a panda suit for a while pwease?(puppy dog eyes and gives another cookie for the heck of it)  
Am I annoying? if I am Ill stop kay?

Kakashi: Uh...(takes you book and all your copies and spares and burns them while laughing like a psycho) sowwy I needed to burn off some steam(puppy dog eyes) (gives cookie) Sowwy!

Uhh I think thats it for now...bye bye Ita-kun, Tobi-chan, Gaara-kun, Kisa-kun, and Kakashi! Go to hell Sasgay so Oro-chan can ass rape you! Yay for Oro-chan!

Obito: Oh boy… Itachi… don't sing… T.+

Itachi: FINE!!!!

Sasuke: OW! THAT HURT B!

Gaara: … um… no… I hate the panda suit Temari forces me to wear…

Temari: DAMMIT! WHY DIDN'T I BRING IT!!

Kakashi: That's hurtful, you know… (goes emo for 10 min.) Ok. I am done.

Sasuke: I hate Oro…

Next is from: Itachi's Sharingan Lover:

twitches you called me stupid...chases you with over grown hammer okay! done! alright itachi yes i am a fangirl and yes i love you...you can twitch all you want but i'll ignore it...glares at sasuke i hate you,die in hell...

Sasuke: I am not afraid of you…

Itachi: um… (seizure)

Sasuke: …

Obito: … um… next is from: Kougha Killer Girl … again

Sasuke Uchiha! if you don't give my sword back,I'll kil you!

Ugly boy:Don't let your fangirls buck your head up,You're ugly not Sexy! Sexy is my mate Kouga from InuYasha

Tobi: Sup? Why do you hate Kakashi?

Neji: My niece said Go to hell with oro and naraku

Gaara: do you hate the one tailed beast, and is he like kakashi except for the mask

Naruto: Did you know(spoiler)your dad is the 4th hokage

I have no more ?'s so here everyone but itachi and sasuke(Gives everyone but Itachi and sasuke ramen and ...TOMATOS!)

Sasuke and itachi's #1 hater  
KoughaKillerGirl

Sasuke: Alright (throws sword to her)

Itachi: …

obito: Hi! I don't hate kakashi.

Gaara: No and no.

Naruto: WTF??? Faints…

Obito: Um… next is from: Kyuubi no ninetails:

um...well.. i have a coupple of questions

itachi: Y didnt just kill sasuke(yeah im not callin him sasgay cause well he's cool not great but cool) anyway what would you do if kyuubi broke out of his seal use kisame as a human shuild or face it what the hell somehow gets kyuubi out of his seal into the room without killin naruto  
sasuke: i personaly think your cool i liked the scene when you almost hit itachi with chidori if you had the chance to poison itachi's food would you?  
obito: did it hurt under that rock and when rin transplanted your sharingan to kakashi oh and TOBI'S A GOOD BOY! gives four layered cake  
kakashi: i'll give you millions if you take off your mask

Itachi: Sasuke isn't gay… so that's the reason… and he hated Barney, like me…

Sasuke: Thanks, and I would rather not. I want to kill him head on!!!!

Itachi: …

Obito: Yeah… it hurt… but happiness is much stronger… I LOVE CAKE!!!

Kakashi: … maybe later…

…

Sasuke: HAHA!!! THE SWORD HAD A BOMB!! 3… 2… 1…

BOOM!!!!!

…

**Um… I gtg fix the room, so later!!!! **


	15. madara is in next chapter!

Sorry it took so long, I had to go to this summer program. rants

…

Obito: Hi! What's up, Sasuke? Where's Itachi?

Sasuke: Dunno. I DO know is that we got a new computer, that our mail can come out of… right about now… (ducks)

Obito: Huh? (He Gets sprayed with envelopes.) Um 1st qu from NinjaDiclonius

Obito: You're awesome!! I bet you could beat the crap out of sasuke! -blushes- and you're hot to!

sasuke:You're mean! why did you have to leave poor sakura like that? I bet she hates you now!

Itachi:-rapes- -

Obito: So that's why Itachi is so late…

Sasuke: O.O he just lost his virginity…

Obito: Thanks!

Sasuke: …I'm not mean, I was blinded for 2 1/2 years… Next is from:Misty-foot13

its emma (i just joined the site!)  
kakashi; naraku is the bad guy fron inuyasha.  
i just want to do this...[tosses shippo(fr inu) into room  
naruto;your still here right? shoppo is a fox demon!  
shippo;are you related to kyuubi-san?  
itachi;whens your b-day?  
tobi;same Q as itachi  
sasuke;i'm pissed at you right now for going with snakebutt in the first place.  
gaara;your cool!  
to eveyone;are any of you sick from eating so many cookies?  
oh and this is for the peoples who keep talking about him...[throws deidara into the room!  
deidara;are you really a guy?  
ttyl!  
ps: sorry if i'm sending in alot of reviews, i'm just so bored!

Kakashi: Yo, sorry I'm late… who's this dude… time to get him outta here… THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!

Shippo appeared then goes flying out the window.

Naruto: Diarrhea! I knew that…

Shippo (answering as flying out the window) YES!

Itachi (just came in): Give me 1 reason to tell you

Obito: … uh… forgot…?

Sasuke: … I KILLED HIM? WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?

Gaara: Hi… (reads) I know…

Deidara: Hi, and yes, I'm a guy!

Obito: Danna-senpai!!!!

Deidara: WTF? Tobi, is Obito Hm??

Naruto: Yes… you bi…

Deidara: Kill you all… DANNA… hm. Uh… next? Hm? By FurryHatLuver2543

Obito: Finally you answered a question correctly! Good job but I'm not giving you a cookie cause well your not awesome...What's worse...getting slapped on the ass or getting your ass kicked?

Sasuke: Why are you so not funny? I mean like everyone in Naruto has been funny at least once or something but you're just so not! Get some humor pills!

Itachi: Your old! I can see your hair greying. You really need to dye it! What's worse getting your ass kicked by Sasuke or Sakura?

Obito: … if it was a guy slapping my ass, then slapped on the ass- if it was a girl, getting my ass kicked.

Sasuke: O.O

Itachi: Not old… just stress…

Deidara: Old!!

Itachi: Mangekyo Sharingan! DAMMIT IM BLIND!!!!

Sasuke: push him out the window

Itachi: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Ouch.

Sasuke: Next is from: Linkthelethalllama:

...  
for Obito, Why is Tobi a good boy?  
For Sasuke, Why are you and emogothfag?  
and for Itachi, why don't you use the Amaterasu more? it f'ing rules.

Obito: Cause, he's the best, never did anything wrong…

Sasuke: I'm not.

Itachi: BECAUSE I GO BLIND EVERYTIME I USE IT…

Sasuke: … next is from: ArtimisBlack555:

HI! ok, lets do this thingie.

If Naruto-kun is still there: I LOVE YOU! and did you know that Hinata li- (mouth covered)

Sasuke: You are UGLY. How did you get so ugly

Itachi: You r HOT. But not as hot as Naruto. anywho, how do you feel about ItaHina pairings?

Obito: Can I join the Akatsuki? PLEASE?

Love for everyone except chicken but (Sasuke)  
ArtemisBlack5

Naruto: What about Hinata?

Sasuke: … I AM Not!

Itachi: huh? There's a pairing?

Obito: Sure!!! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY LIKE THAT!!

Deidara (rolls eyes) next from Temari34

Ok i have questions:

Itachi: -gives cookies- I've always wanted to know what happens when you have your Sharingan activated for too long? And if it's allowed please hit Sasuke

Obito: -gives cake- What rank are you?

Itachi: I lose chakra, just that- if its mangekyo- I go blind like right now… and I can't even see- (gets pushed out of the window by Kakashi)

Kakashi: You're right its fun (to itachi) that's what u get for trapping me in that tsykonami!

Obito: YAY CAKE! I'm Chuunin. Necht by: Anime-girl98 (chokes)

Hey! I back again! o

Sasuke: I remembered calling you gay last time and had you coming after me to kill me. I'm still alive! -evil grin- Since I'm in a good mood today, I'll be nice to you for a change. (O.o is that even possible for me?) Actually, after finding out that you -spoiler- killed Orochimaru, I kind of changed my mind about you. Only a little bit. So why aren't you returning to Konoha after you killed him? And why do the Uchihas seem to like tomatos? Oh, just if you're wanted to know, but I'm sure you don't want to, but who cares, I used to like you at the beginning of the show until you started to act like a jerk to everyone like you're a know-it-all and you don't give a shit. Ha.

Obito: Is Kakashi wearing his mask because of that bet and because it will attract a lot of fangirls? Cause the ramen girl, Ayame was blushing when she saw his face. Or is it that she likes him? Oh well. If the Akatsuki leader were to meet Naruto someday, what would the possible result be? Oh, and cookies for all the characters!

Gaara-kun: OMG! I love you Gaara-kun! I think you're that best! -cough, must go back to normal- Ok, I'm done. Even thought many fangirls love you, I still like you. If you're willing to get revenge on someone someday, maybe I can help you. And those fangirls, maybe if you give them a thank you card for for being your fan, they might go away. If that doesn't work, than I'll FRICKIN SMASH THEIR HOUSES WITH A PANDA AND OBLIDORATE THEM! Sorry, my personality changes a lot. Here's a cookie. -hands a cookie-

Naruto: Who is your best friend, Sasuke or Gaara? Did you know that a certain Hyuuga girl name Hinata has a crush on you? Go out with her already!

P.S: Cookies and chocolate for everyone! (even Sasuke since I'm being so nice to him today)

Sasuke: Whoops, I got distracted by a tomato shop back then…

Obito: tomatoes??? Where??

Sasuke: I already returned… and tomatoes taste really good!

Itachi: Uber 1337!

Sasuke: WTF?

Obito and Kakashi: Both…

Obito: Possibly both of them getting seizures… and fainting… and comas…

Gaara: Thanks a lot.

Naruto: Gaara, since I can relate, and Sasuke went fishing with me one day, and a fish bit my ass.

Sasuke: That's what happens when you go swimming in the Pacific Ocean.

Naruto: Whoops, oh… HINATA HAS A CRUSH ON ME??? (runs out of the room)

_At Hinata's place:_

_Hinata: yes, naruto-kun?_

_Naruto: Wanna go on a date?_

_Hinata fainted._

Sasuke: Next is from: i LoVe YoU iTaChI-dAnNa

i still hate you sasuke...XD!  
Itachi-kun: Yay! -touches his hair and giggles like an idiot- yay...and im srry for ppl being fuck tards because their blind and dont know how sexy you are...-blushing as she starts to think like the perv she is- n-e-ways can you like hit sasuke for me?  
Obito: n.n your kwl  
Kisame: b/c i find weird sexy but thats just me n.n and i think your sexy  
Sas-Gay: ikc! and Sakura-ama is a fucking whore just like Ino-ama..(ama means bitch)  
Kakashi: idc if you like sushi you cant eat kisame-kun becuase it would be like eating your little douphin-chan (aka iruka) but you prob. do that like a lot lol  
Naruto-kun: OMG YOUR THERE? YAY -glomps- YAY NARUTO-KUN n.n you're much better then Sas-gay...did you know he likes you? and is planning on cheating on sakura-ama with you?? o.o just thought you should know n.n  
oh and tell mis Kougha Killer Girl that she needs help becuase she's fucked up in the head calling Itachi-kun ugly boy...but yeah  
oh itachi-kun (again): can you metion me to the leader b/c i want to join akatsuki...plz -puppy dog lip and eyes, pouting- -feding of the stupid fan girls that try to hurt him with their constant glompings- LEAVE HIM ALONE!

Sasuke: …

Itachi: … lol

Obito: Thx!

Kisame: … I AM NOT WEIRD!

Kakashi: I'm not gay, and im sure the author doesn't believe in yaoi.

Naruto: O.O

Sasuke: … Itachi, where's the twenty bucks you owe me for spending on shampoo?

Itachi: Shit… um… hey look! It's a tomato!

Sasuke: where?

Itachi: runs away

Sasuke: … shit he got away

Itachi: (hollering as he's running) I'll see what I can do to tell leader!!!

Sasuke: Next is from: Sirius Maram

(Cool story, ElementMasterUchiha. Really funny.))

Hm'Kay, following up on my first question about having the same birthdays, we kinda have the same personalities, only that our birthdays and personalities are flipped (yes, it was this way even before we learned about the manga/anime). We aren't nearly that emo, either. I only control my emotions better than my little brother. Hi Tobi/Obito! My question for you is how can you stand being around such... odd relitives? Also, have you ever noticed that you and Deidara seem to be the comedy releif partner in Akatsuki missions? Um... To the emo brothers, I guess: If you could have some other bloodline trait, what would it be(yeah I know there aren't that many, just bear with me.)?

-Sirus M.

Obito: … I dunno really… yeah! I know me and Deidei are the comic relief! He gets pissed whenever I say "Tobi is a good boy!"

Deidara: (blows up Obito)

Kakashi: WTF? You blew up Obito!

Obito: Can't die! XP

Itachi: Hi! Um… byakugan

Sasuke: Same here.

A/N: Thanks a lot! I seem to be doing this chap in a rush since I had to catch up on the regents and finals the last couple of weeks. )

Sasuke: next from Akatsuki Keashi…

It's me again, I'm just here to torture Sasuke... .. Konoha's Kage would be proud of me, I think, O.o.

Sasuke- Yup, I still fucking hate you. I hope you die in a pit of your fangirls. Kaylee still loves you and Konoha's Kage and I still fucking hate you.

Obito - I have nothing to ask you. You still rock.

Itachi - You're fucking sexy!

Kakashi - O.o, Kakashi, you're cool.

Naruto - Aw, I just love you! You're so cute! Why are you still wearing floods after the timeskip? o.O

Neji - You're so hot when you're older.

Gaara - YOU'RE SO FUCKING HOT WHEN YOU'RE 15. Hm, my friend, Konoha's Kage, loves you!! My other friend, Kaylee, the one that loves Sasuke, hates you and says that you were shipped from Japan to America saying that that's how you got the tatto on your forehead... lol.

I gotta go watch the next Shippuuden episode... i'll be back sometime to torture Sasuke some more.

Love,

Akatsuki Keashi

Sasuke: … you know what…? I'm getting real tired of this… -.-,,,,… felt a bit better… Itachi… Ill let u off the $ thing, if u just kill her for me when u get to the akatsuki hideout.

Itachi: alright…

Obito: Yayz!

Itachi: hn…

Kakashi: .\\

Gaara: wtf…? Um… next is from: moogle018:

hi!! -waves- me again hehehe

my questions:  
Itachi: hey, heard that ur dating Rukia! well for that feel the rath of ichigo's shinigami powerz!! -puts ichigo in to fight with itachi-... anyways i still like you itachi! XD

sasuke: uhm... would you really kill itachi? ur only brother??.. i mean u two r like the last uchihas left and you want it to be only you??.. man ur more evil than him! i knew i had a reason to hate you! hmp! but be thankful for all those fanfic about u being gay hehehehe

obito: sorry, don't have any questions for you, here have some cake! -gives cake to obito/tobi-

kakashi: hey u still there?? anyways just wanted to tell you that i like you more than itachi! but i still like him..  
my question for you is that did the 3rd hokage made you the guardian of naruto when the fourth was killed?? o.o

that's all! ohh yeah! almost forgot!  
itachi, how's the fight with you and ichigo going??

-leaves a bag of tometoes before going-  
my gift for.. well whoever likes tometoes, bye! -waves-

Itachi: … mangekyo sharingan!

Ichigo: … I didn't really care about rukia, you know. NOW GET ME OUTTA HERE!

Itachi: ur trapped for 72 hrs…

Ichigo: NUUUUUUUEZ!

Sasuke: Nah, I could live… besides Obitos a relative too

Obito: Tobi is a – (choked by Deidara)

Deidara: Say that again, I'll kill you…

Obito: I… like cake

Kakashi: No.

Itachi: Yayz, Ichigos in the tsyknonami!!!

Sasuke: You spelled tsykonami wrong.

Itachi: … next from: tammytheprodigy

anywayz i hav questions for

Sasuke - - du you really love sakura cuz it seems like you're juz dating her to prove you're not gay.. i'm a sasusaku fanatic and YOU SHOULD LOVE HER OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BLOODLINE! did u already made luv 2 her and can i have a pic while you're 'getting it on'..? e-mail me

Itachi - - - you're hot and sexy+I'm bringin sexy back, yeah, them other fers dunno how to act, yeah, i think itz special wats behind ur back+ i luv that song! your sexy!!

Obito/Tobi?whatever - - why du you wear goggles du you like swimming..?

Kisame -- (if he's der)why us your name 'Kisame' cuz in da philippines 'Kisame' means 'roof'

Kakashi - - plz. take off your mask!

thankyu! luvlotz! tammytheprodigy!

Sasuke: … lol

Itachi: I'm bringing sexy back…

Deidara: Hate it when he sings it…

Obito: I like that, but I luv orange!

Kisame: O.O My name means fish in jap

Kakashi: What's in it for me…? -\\ next from: Kira wolf354

I'm Back Miss meh?  
SasGAY:Why are so emo and gay?I mean in the show when you joined Oro-kun you wore that freaky gay ass suit.Ew!I almost puked when I saw you kiss Naruto.Naruto doesn't deserve it!YOU WEIRD HOMO UNCOOL BASTARD!Sasori is alive because Saku-chan revived him!

Itachi:I'm starting to hate you alot!You also go on about foolish brother this,foolish brother that its so lame and BORING!Why are so old!?

Tobi-kun:Hands you a cookie

Naruto:Hands you a live time supply of ramen

Gaara:Hands Gaara and Shukaku plushies

Neji:My friend is in love with you says your so hot and cool don't know why thoough...

Kakashi:this is all I have to say...STOP READING PORN DAMMIT YOU PERV!

Temari:A Shikamaru plushie

P.S. I love you fic!  
P.S.S. I HATE YOU SASGAY!

Sasuke: Not emo, not gay. Im dating sakura, the bastard pushed naruto into me, and I hated dat outfit too. Oh, btw, I just killed sasori.

Itachi: Not old, bitch.

Obito: Yayz! Wait… how come itachi is allowed to curse???

Naruto: YAY!!

Gaara: Thx

Neji: wtf?

Sasuke: When did u get here?

Neji: dunno.

Kakashi: I LOVE MY PORNO

Neji: wtf?

Temari: yay! A shika pulshie!

Next by valbino

lol. I think i forgot to like...review..last week :P

Ita-sama: ur like the coolest ninja ever! oh. and..What would you do for a Klondike bar??  
Kakashi: lol. really? red bean tastes a bit like sweeter choco ice cream? or just sweeter chocolate? im confused!!  
SasUKE:i dont really care what you think of my opinons. and what does idiosyncrasy mean? (i know. jsut seein if u know. ;)  
Obito: same qu as Ita-sama :D oh. and why did u join the Akatsuki?  
Gaara: i want u to kill Baki, Sasuke, and my english teacher. (pays u a bunch of money and runs off for the hills)  
lol. thats all :D

itachi: thx, and I would do many things

kakashi: both!!

Sasuke: … I don't care what u think of mine… idiosyncrasy- way of thinking/ behaving that is peculiar to a person

Obito: same, and I joined cauz I thought itachi was the only uchiha left.

Gaara: …? Who's ur eng. Teacher? Besides, sasuke beat me in a fight once… next from: vert9411

ROFLMFAO! OMG LOL (die itachi!) ok im back with more -die itach- q's and -die itachi- big frying pans!and a m16. to -die itachi- KILL ITACHI WITH!(freaky gay bi pinweel eye temi WIRDO! DIE DIE I SAY! die!)

ok obito or tobi or WHAT EVER YOUR NAME IS why did u go to akatsuki (did i spell that right) ?

to freaky gay bi pinweel eye temi wirdo 

(comes up with hord of fan girls and a m16 and a frying pan) GET HIM! (after fan girls are gon) DIE! (shoots at itachis feet) DANCE LITTLE MAN! DANCE I SAY(makes clone and haves it hit itachi upside the hed numerus times wall saying DIE!) (starts shooting m16) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH DIE U LITTLE ASS DIE I SAY!

terns to other ppl sorry if i hit u but i really dont like him here i made cookies! there pan cookies dident know i could make em till yesterday lol ( hands over plate of HUGE cookies to rest of ppl)

naru-kun: 

HI! so whats it like to have the 4th as ur dad? cuz i think its AWSUM U PAWN THE REST OF THE PPL not garra sasuke-kun or sum other ppl thet i like U PAWN THEM ALL! lol

ok one more thing (smieling manickly at itachi) be afrade be VERY afrade : mwahahhahahahhahhahahahahahahahh! ( leter and myself disapir in wisps of smoke)

Itachi: O/.\O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Obito: See my last speech.

Naruto: ZOMG! THE 4th IS MY DADDY???????? (seizure)

Sasuke: O.o

Kakashi: O\\ um next from: Winged Valkeria:

HI UCHIHAS!ok here we go  
Sasuke- -sigh- i wish i could make fun of you but sadly my friend has become a sasuke fangirl so heres a normal ?  
IF it was a rainy tuesday in may and you had just eaten a pair of socks what would your favorite color be?  
Itachi- Ok HI uh lets see...I KNOW  
IF you had 28 bananas and 48 monkeys came and stole said bananas BUT you had eaten one how many days are in February in a leap year?  
Obito- SUGAR RUSH ok -thinks-  
What would pizza do if fangirls came and malled itachi and sasuke BUT flying tomatoes came in and ate 48 fangirls BUT if none of that happened and it was a sunny day in december and a rock slide has just happened WHAT IS THE SQUARE ROOT OF 81!?!?!?!

Sasuke: … IF I had, which I wouldn't, um… red

Itachi: … 29?

Obito: lol, 9

Deidara: How come I don't have?? Next from: karato's apprentice

um... me an my friend are not sure about how to do this, so we're going to wing it an hope all goes well.

Obito- Did you inherit the hott and sexy Uchiha gene like Sasuke and Itachi?(Itachi, don't you dare sing 'Sexy come back, or no cookie)

Sasuke- YOU'RE SO FREAKIN HOTT AND SEXY!(glomps)Can I have your phonenumber?Also, me and my friend made up a song about you, it goes like this- Sasukeman, Saukeman, if he can't do it, no one can(repeat this line several times as it's all we have)Do you like it?(glomps again) Sorry, hard to resist. Did you have a sweet tooth when you were little?(I know you don't have one now, but I found a picture of you and Itachi together asnd you had a chocolate bar in your hand)

Itachi-YOU'RE ALSO FREAKIN HOTT AND SEXY! (glomps) Do you love Sasuke (and I mean that dearly, like a brother, not queerly like gay)

(hands letter to friend so she can ask)

coughnutcase anyway  
uke-do you have spray on eyebrows?and do have itachi's phone number? i am not obbsessed! ok i am.

itachi-do you know how to drive a car? if you do i have sinister idea's for uke and...i love you!

(takes letter from friend, then mauls for eyebrow question) Yes, I am an obsessed Sasuke and Itachi stalker/fangirl. I have over 50 different Sasuke cards and tons of pictures of Sasuke without his shirt and of Itachi.(glomps Sasuke and Itachi)

signed,  
Appreintice and friend

Obito: yes

Sasuke: thx

Itachi: yeah…

Sasuke: … no, for the first, and 2nd is yes

Itachi: Yeah, but kisame turned it into an aquarium…

Sasuke and Itachi: O.O / O/.\O um… next from: Guardian of Atlantis

Yes, Sasuke. I have a few questions. Ten actually.

Number 1: Is the Uchiha clan full of inbreds?  
Number 2: How does it feel to go prancing to a pedophile  
Number 3: How did it feel the first time you met Itachi in 4 years? You know, you look so confident you were going to kill him. And out of nowhere he opens a can of whoop-ass on you  
Number 4: Did you know you are famous for your duck butt hair?  
Number 5: Why did you consent to a gay pirate costume?  
Number 6: Michael Jackson or Orochimaru? Does it really matter?  
Number 7: The Sharingan is a red colour. Does that make you evil or have you been watching too much tv?  
Number 8: Are you a fan of Ino/Sakura?  
Number 9: How do you plan to 'restore your clan' when you're not even able to beat your brother  
Number 10: What do you think of my impersonation on my favourite comedian's recurring segment, Mr Ten Questions?

Sasuke: hm… one is NO,

second is I feel like I lost my dignity

third: it was very tense and it sucked I lost…

fourth: yes

fifth: I didn't

six: neither

seven: … neither

eight: No

nine: … um… I am, now, you see… um I kicked his ass last night

ten: It was sorta fun… next from xXDani-chanXx

Itachi: WHY DO YOU MAKE MY SASUKE-KUN SAD! I HATE YOU!   
Obito: i think you are awesome! i like you 'cause you 're annoyng! like me!

and...  
Sasuke: I LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU! LOVE YOU!  
GO OUT WITH ME! oh your going out with Sakura-ugly kills Sakura NOW GO ON A DATE WITH ME!

and my question to itachi: why do you are an uchiha? you and your father do not desrve to be uchihas! you make sasuke sad! the only cool thing about you is that you are an uchiha and look a little like sasuke-kun! (that were 2 things ')

Sasuke: O.O um… ok… sure…

Itachi: Blame my father. My father was a jackass anyway. -/.\-

Next from: Neko the crazy kitty. O/.\O

HI! This is a funny fic E.U.M!

Okay so a few statements before my questions.

It's rather obvious that Sasuke isn't gay, if he was he'd be with Naruto... I really have to pay more attention to the series, there are a lot of SasuNaru moments... Sorry Sasuke.

It's also obvious that Itachi just used the mengekyo sharingan to make Sasuke THINK that he killed the clan so that he wouldn't go after Snake-teme and get hurt.

Questions now!

1) Everybody, do you read the Warriors series by Erin Hunter? If you do what do you think about it?

2) Itachi, is it okay with you if I cosplay as you for NekoCon (Anime convention in verginia) this year?

3) Sasuke, did you know Naruto has the nine-tailed demon fox Kyuubi sealed inside him and you should protect him from the Akatsuki? That was also the strange chakra that you sensed at the vally of the end... Yeah.

Oh, my cat Sasami says hi and Neko-D says that she's gonna kill you all... Sorry Neko-D is crazier and eviler then me...

Neko-D: --has machine gun in hands-- DIE UCHIHA'S DIE!

Neko: NEKO-D! PUT THE MACHINE GUN DOWN!

Sasami: Hi Uchiha-kun's! Mew! Um, we have to go now before they kill each-other and kill all of you in the process... So, Bye!

Neko: WAIT! I forgot to ask if Obito and Itachi could ask Deidara to go out with me! NO!

Neko-D: Haha! Suck it up loser!

Obito: um… is there a Japanese version?

Kakashi:you don't read obito.

Obito: WAHH!!!! Why DO YOU MAKE FUN OF ME, KAKASHI?????

Kakashi: O.\\

Itachi: I believe so.

Sasuke: I know that. The stupid script!!!!

Obito: I'll try telling him…

Next from: B-H-M-K

YAYZ! Sorry, random moment...I got ? for u guys!

Itachi-kun: OK, u r really cool, but y exactly did u kill most of ur family? -gives lifetime supply of tomatoes-

Obito-kun: I like orange, too! It's a cool color...if u hate orange, to anyone in the room, you will feel my wrath!

Sasuke-kun: U r pretty cool, so I will give you and Obito lifetime supplies of tomatoes -gives tomatoes-

Kakashi-kun: Sorry about this -burns all of make out paradise books, even the ones Jiraiya has- that was for ur own good.

Jiraiya: I dare u to NOT look at any woman for the next three years.

Gaara-kun: Ur so kawaii!(kawaiicute) -pops into room and gives Gaara BIG hug- -pops out of room- Now u won't feel unloved!!

Hinata-chan: -gives ice pack and confidence lessons- Y don't u tell ur guy u like him? And i dare u to tell him.

Rock Lee: -screams hysterically and hides behind nearest object- KILL IT! -points at Lee-

Sakura: U r pretty cool, but ur hair color is NOT working. -gives black hair dye that has blue in it, too- -gives golden colored eye contacts- use the dye, and the contacts, THEN we'll talk.

To anyone I forgot, SORRY!

Kisame: YES, UR WEIRD! GET A LIFE!

-gives fav. foods of characters to respectable characters except Kisame, Lee, and Gai-

BYE BYE!

Itachi, Obito, and Sasuke: (. ) (.) ( .) 

Kakashi: im still going through a crisis…

Jiraiya: Hello, and …(reads) WHAT NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY!!!

_After 5 whole hours of "No way!"Jiraiya cools down._

Jiraiya: I rather kill myself!!!

Gaara: O.O um thanks!! IM FINALLY LOVED!!

Hinata: … um…. Uh… can I pass… I want to wait until I … have the.. I mean… when im ready…

Rock Lee: That was very unyouthful (gets smacked by Sasuke, and pushed out of the window.)

Sasuke: ew. Gotta wash my hands with disinfectant now.

Sakura: ………. XP

Sasuke: shes dead. Next by


	16. madara is here

… disclamer not said here, I apologize for not being very funny last chapter, as I had 2 many qus to do.

Sasuke: here we are again.

Obito: hiya!!

Itachi: …

Obito: stop being so quiet, Itachi-san!! Be a good boy like- choked by Deidara

Sasuke: wait… aren't u dead?

Deidara: So? Doesn't mean I cant be here.

Madara: Yo!!!

Sasuke: and another one survived. Your reputation is dropping nii-san.

Kisame: yeah, itachi.

Itachi: stfu.

The first letter is from

NejiFanatic101

here's what I got 4 ?s & stuf.  
Sasuke-baka: There. better than teme? I don't like you. you joined oro just for power. BTW, I agree you aren't gay.  
(wait for responce)  
YOUR BI! HAHA!

Itachi-teme: you ar ugly. you have wrinkles. you rigged the machine on my quizilla story "choose your themesong". you are not sexy. YOU SUCK! throws a potato at him.

Obito/Tobi:I like your attitue as tobi, and your image from the neck up. the clothes were weird and as obito, you were late and looked weird. but I respect you.

all three: guess what? I have something to tel you. I don't really like any of you. The best Uchiah of all is Mandara! HE ROX! WOOT! i think HE is nameless of the akatsko. if he's not, he's leader. if he's neither, he kicks all of your guyse's $$es! ;P

PS: ITACHI AND KISAME SITTING IN A TREE! F-FU-C-K-I-N-G!

to author: Please update. I love this story.

Sasuke: … im not gay… O.O

I AM NOT A BISEXUAL EITHER!!!!! O.o ,,,,

Itachi: … don't tell anyone that. I just have stress, and WHO CARES WHAT YOU THINK!! GIMME A TOMATO, NOT A POTATO!

Obito: Yeah!!! But that wasn't very nice saying we suck.

Madara: Oh, yeah!! I pwn. Oh, yeah!!!

Kisame: O.o u spelled with 2 "F"s

Next, and last from: Hopemon

to sasuke:What do you think of that new girl karin she reminds me of sakura but stronger  
Itachi:Im a dude thats why I chose HOPEmon by the way whos your favaroye digimon character

Sasuke: exactly what you said.

Itachi: I like …hmm… Angewomon! She's smexy!

Sasuke: LOLZ!! THAT EXPLAINED THAT ANGEL-GIRL PIC ON YOUR WALL!!!!

Obito: wow, itachi is somewhat of a pimpish manner.

Kakashi: R&R!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclamer: don't own the naruto characters. If I did, oro would be dead.

…

Sasuke: ok. So the first letter here…Winged Valkeria.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhAHA im back to torturing you now sasuke due to the fact that  
my friend no longer loves you!

Sasuke:-burns tomatoes infront of- (maniacal laughter)

Itachi: I dont hate you but i dont like you ether so CAN YOU HIT SASUKE  
REALLY the head 4 me plez?

Obito: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY so heres a cookie!

Deidara: DAMN Y WHY COULDN'T YOU KILL SASUTEME -sigh- well heres a jar of  
cookies for coming so very close!

Sasuke: well, that's a pity. And I- burning tomatoes have no effect!!

Itachi: poke

Obito: YAY!!!!

Deidara: Thanks a lot. Next from: kratos apprentice:

we're back

Sasuke-if you won't give me you're phone number will you give me Itachi's?  
Also, could i have you address? one last thing YOU'RE SO FREAKIN HOTT AND SEXY  
STILL! (glomps numerous times)

Itachi- since Sasuke won't, will you give me Sasuke's phone number. i promise  
i'll bug him everyday. (sorry Sasuke) Where do you get your nailpolish. YOU'RE  
STILL FREAKING HOTT AND SEXY (glomps numerous times)

Tenten and Haku- are u there(if not puts them there) how long does it take  
each of you to do your hair?

Obito- how r u related to sasuke and itachi? also tell me about your skills

gives tamatoes and rice ball to uchihas, herbs to haku and scrolls to tenten

From better looking twin-

sasuke listen to me run run far and change your phone number hurry

itachi- whos your fav member of the akatsuki? also my love for you burns with  
the heat of a thousand suns

obito-do you like potatoes?

signes appreitice and twin

Sasuke: thanks… I think… itachi's # is 17184231498. WAIT!!!! THAT'S MY # 2!!!!!

Itachi: 2 bad lil bro. thx, I believe…?

Tenten: howd I get here??

Haku: aren't I dead??

Tenten: 1 hour.

Haku: 0. im just have long hair.

Sasuke: ok…?

Haku: OMG!! YOUR THAT KID I KILLED!!!

Sasuke: um… no u didn't?

Haku: really??

Obito: im their UNCLE!! And i cant tell u my moves. It's a secret…

And I don't like potatoes.

Sasuke: already done. Now ull only call one of the author's buddies!!

Itachi: Ok. So there's an easy way to distinguish the 2. 1 loves sasuke, the other loves me. Ok. Next from: Resday…

I'm bored.  
Sasuke, what is the stupidest thing you ever did besides join micheal  
jackson, I mean, Orochimaru.  
Itachi, would you please beat up sasuke for teaching my friends what emo  
means. they always call me emo even though I'm nothing like Sasuke.  
Obito, please stay awesome.  
Also, Sasuke isn't bi... he likes people without a gender. like orochimaru.  
And if you make any comment about Haku I swear I'll tell all the haku fangirls  
and anti-sasuke fangirls. and we will make an army and not kill you cause then  
itachi wouldn't be able to torture you... um.. almost kill you but not.

Sasuke: there wasn't any other one…

Itachi: Sasuke, did you teach those innocent kids about emos?

Sasuke: not that I recall of. I like girls, dammit…

Next is from: nejifanatic101:

Mandara, when did you steal obito's outfit? I KNEW YOU WERE IN THE  
AKATSUKI!!  
Itachi, No tomato, just potato! turns him into a potato there.  
Sasuke, you ARE BI! HA! KYAHAHA! turn itachi into mashed potatoes!  
Obito, I am sorry Mandara stole your tobi outfit, but now, Tobi can be in two  
places at once! Mandara, Obito, I dare you two to dress up as tobi and make  
deidara look like a fool.  
SASUKE AND ITACHI STINK

Madara: its MADARA, and about 5 weeks ago…

Itachi: … OH NO!!! IM A POTATO!!! T/.\T

Sasuke: a TALKING potato. And to you, nejifanatic101, PROVE IT!!

Obito: GREAT IDEA!!!

_Deidara: what a lovely day, without stupid Tobi._

_Obito: Hi DEIDARA-SENPAI!!_

_Deidara: Dammit._

_Madara: HI DEIDARA-SENPAI!!_

_Deidara: O.O blows himself up with bombs!!!_

Sasuke: first of all, we don't stink. Secondly, THAT WAS COOL!!!!

(deidara appears w/ a halo over his head)

Deidara: yo!!

Obito: DEIDARA-SENPAI!!! Oh wait… Next is from: moogle-018

elow!! i'm back we!

Itachi and Sasuke: ne would you do me a BIG favor and make out with each  
other??.. I'll give you a year worth supply of tomatoes if you do! each!  
Obito:.. uhm.. sorry still don't have a question for you but your mask is  
really cool:3  
Deidara: did you cry when Sasori died or something??  
Kakashi: I think your still cute even with your mask!! hehehe

P.S sorry that i can't give you guys anything i ran out.. except the 2 year  
worth supply of tomatoes i have hidden reserved for Itachi and Sasuke IF and  
ONLY IF they make out here and now.. XD

Yup I know I I'm THAT evil bwahahahahahah! D

Itachi: in case your wondering, IM A POTATO!!!

Sasuke: its against my religion to incest.

Obito: thanks!!!

Deidara: um… yeah, hn.

Kakashi: Thanks!!

Sasuke: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE???

Kakashi: just now. I got news. Its our authors birthday!!

Sasuke: You don't say???

Itachi: PARTY!! PARTY!!! PARTY!!!

… fin until next time.

a/n its really my b-day.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclamer: I don't own anything.

_

Sasuke: Hey, guys…

Itachi: The author went on an extended break.

Obito: AGAIN!!!! School SUCKS!

Madara: LET'S **ACTUALLY GET STARTED HERE!**

**Urufu-chan**

_Okay holy ** it's Obito... ((cue fan-girl squeal))  
I LOVE YOU OBITO-KUN! YOU ARE AWESOME! can I hug you? Ya know what? to late. ((jumps on obito and procedes to hug him))  
You are like, my favorite Uchiha EVER! UR SO AWESOME YOU R THE BEST!  
And Ita-kun... UR REALLY AWESOME TOo! ((hugs Itachi too)) Ohmigod y did u kill everyone Ita-kun? U no what? I don't care you are awesome!  
And Madara... UR AWESOME TOO! YaY It's a Uchiha fest! UR SO COOL but why did you make Kyuubi-kun attack the village? I mean Kyuu-kun is so awesome... ((don't tell Kyuu but ur awesomer...)  
And last...sasUKE. Ya know what? I HATE YOU! URA pitiful excuse for a Uchiha and I hope you die a slow and painful death by the hands of Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto who is so going to be the Rokudaime and kill you when your going to acomplish nothing in your life because ur a traitor and I hated you even before u left Konoha. Ita-kun left Konoha but u no what? He did it in a sexy way and u r nothing but a copy-cat for leaving too. ((Speaking of Copy-Cats, has anyone seen Kakashi? I m his number one fan and I want him to autograph my Icha Icha book. I m a girl but you know what, I dont care and there is nothing wrong with liking Icha Icha. Know where he is? I want to hug him cause he so damn sexy! If I had to choose between Obito and Kakashi, I'm not sure who I would pick. I LOVE THEM BOTH SO MUCH!))  
Okay that was random but really, I have a thing for people with Sharingan. Except for sasUKE of course. He dosen't deserve the Sharingan. I hope that sakura is a ** when you get home sasUKE. Then maybe you can run back to ur yaoi-bastard and never return. :) wouldn't that be a nice thought? ((yaoi is so gross... I'm straight thank you very much.))  
BYE! I LOVE YOU ALL ((EXCEPT sasUKE!!))^_^_

Obito: O.\\' Thanks!

Itachi: ^/.\^

Madara: It was an accident! He asked me where I lived!

Sasuke: … one more for the hate-Sasuke society.

Kakashi: Yo!

Madara: Holy s41+! KAKASHI!!!

Sasuke: I'm NOT GAY!!!! ARGH!

Itachi: While Sasuke is having a fret, the next reviewer shall be: **EowynsPen**

_Hello Uchihas!  
Okay,  
Sasuke:  
1. How many nicknames do you have? I have only heard these:  
a) squirt  
b) SasuGAY  
c) the eternal UKE  
d) Chicken ** dude  
e) Emo Boy of Doom  
f) Your Gagness  
Any others I've forgotten?  
2. Hey, did you know that there's an "Anti-Sasuke Guild"? It's motto is "The only good Sasuke is a dead one" and the members have badges with a picture of you all cut up with kunai and shuriken sticking out of you. Kinda interesting.  
3. How do you REALLY feel about Sakura and Ino? If you had to choose, which would you prefer?  
Itachi:  
1. You'd better run. My friend is MADLY in love with you and wants to hug your brains out and kiss you 'til you die of suffocation. I think she's absolutely loco.  
2. How did you get your premature wrinkles? You know, the super big, deep ones on either side of your nose?  
3. Did you realise that you're kinda like Draco Malfoy from the Potterverse?  
See:  
Itachi: Draco:  
a) Stuck up a) Stuck up  
b) Weasel b) Ferret  
c) Eyes described as "cold" c) Eyes described as "cold"  
d) Member of evil organization d) Member of evil organization  
known as "The Akatsuki" known as "Death Eaters"  
e) Worked with Orochimaru, e) Worked with Voldemort,  
a creepy pedophile with a a creepy pedophile with a  
weird nose and affection weird nose and affection  
for snakes for snakes  
Well? Did I leave anything out?  
Tobi/Obito:  
TOBI! MY SON! I FOUND YOU!  
*hugs and exclaims*  
Are you okay? Did you miss me? Were you sick? Did anyone hurt you? Wipe your nose, dear. Oh, this is the happiest day of my life!_

Love,  
EowynsPen

Sasuke: The eternal Gay bastard… the boy who must DIE… chicken-man… Ah yes, the anti-Sasuke Guild. WHAT'D I DO TO THEM??? –frowns- erm… Honestly, because there are no people without Sharingan here, I'd say Sakura. I hate Ino's guts.

Itachi: I stressed a lot… and I know. Orochimaru pointed out similarities one time. I then blasted him out of the sky.

Obito: What!? -tears well up- Mommy!?

Kakashi: Obito is now in happy lala land. The next review is from : **Kaoshii**

_Itachi: my friend loves you and she has a plushie of you how do you keep your hair silky smooth?  
Obito:I luv U!!did you know there are more kakashi rin stories than obito so what do you think about it  
sasuke:I dont exactly like nor hate you was your hair like theat when you were born ?_

Itachi: my hair desginer! –hands you a card-

Obito: Well, I believe because people don't know me much, it is perfectly normal.

Kakashi: WHAT!? THERE ARE STORIES OF US???

Sasuke: No. Itachi messed it up. He put my hair next to a running generator.

Next reviewer is **AkatSaku**

_Wow, Itachi's a party-potato. -turns Itachi to a non-potato-_

Sasuke: You're pretty awesome. -gives chocolate chip cookie and a tomato- My questions for you: What's the whole tomato deal? If Itachi hadn't gone all "Massacre time!!" on your clan, what would you think of Itachi? How many potatoes would it tak to convince you that yaoi incest COULD be worth trying, if only just a small peck on the cheek? Oh, and when talking about that.. -pecks Sasuke's cheek- And you're not emo, you're just misunderstood.

Itachi: I know the truth about the massacre. So there. You're totally awesome too. -gives tomato flavoured cookie and two dango- My Q's for you: Why not just tell Sasuke the truth about the clan massacre? -wink wink nudge nudge chapters 396 to 401- Did you know Obito personally when you were a kid, before he.. died, since he was your uncle? If so, how did you react when you now found out Tobi was Obito all along? Who would you date, Sakura or Kisame? (Remember that if you choose Sakura, you'll have Sasuke and Rukia on your neck, not to mention Sakura's temperament and possibility of birthing pinkette babies, but if you choose Shark Man, all that happens is that yaoi ensues. Choosing neither isn't allowed here.) You're totally loved. -kisses Itachi quickly on his nose- You're one of my favourite characters. (Yes, there exists fangirls who like Sasuke AND Itachi, believe it. -watches Uchihas gasp-) And your nail polish is great. What exact colour do you consider it? Purple, violet or dark fucchia? Can you paint my nails too? :D

Obito: -squeals- You're the awesomest EVER! -kisses Obito on lips and gives big hug- Obito is a really, really good boy. My current questions for the best Uchiha in history: What do you really think of Kakashi and Rin? Would you date a fangirl? If yes, would you date me? Is Tobi ALWAYS a good boy, or can Tobi be a naughty boy too? -inserts clip into fic- Ooh, that's juicy. How does it feel to be the uncle of a misunderstood fangirl magnet and a mass murderer, who also happens to be a fangirl magnet?

Kisame: You still in there? If not: -throws Kisame in- You're TOTALLY awesome too. Almost as awesome as Obito. (That is saying something, coming from me.) Who told you that fish are friends, not food? Would you date a mermaid? What do you think of fangirls? Would you rather be Itachi's seme or uke? Exactly what is the back story for your shark-like features (gills, blue hair, blue skin etc.)? Who is the most girly Akatsuki member, Konan, Itachi or Deidara? Have you ever tried poking Zetsu's plant thing? -inserts clip in fic- ..Ouch.. Oh well. -kisses Kisame's forehead-

Kakashi: You're back again? Wow. You're really awesome too. Q 4 U: Would you go out with Sakura if she was your age/you were her age and she wasn't with Sasuke? Do you like waffles? What do you think of Obito and Rin? Would you lick Tobi's mask if you didn't know who was behind said mask? How many tomatoes would it take to get you to remove your mask? -gives enough tomatoes for Kakashi- What would you say if Obito called you "Kaka-chan"?

Gaara: -glomps- You're loved. Don't worry. -heart- -plays Behind Blue Eyes by Limp Bizkit while writing- I'm not really sure of any questions to ask you, so I'll just give you a lot of cookies. :D -roof over Gaara opens, and Gaara is nearly drowned in cookies- Oh, right, I have a couple of questions after all. How bad is Temari at /that/ time of the month? Does Kankuro sleep with the facepaint? does he sleep with that headwear too? If you didn't have Shukaku, would you be able to start sleeping?

-throws in Zetsu- Zetsu, you're probably a bit cunfuzzled as for WTH you're doing here, but it's just for the lulz and because you're my second favourite character after Obito. Please don't eat anyone in the room. ^__^ -throws in annoying anti-Narutard- Here's a snack for you. -kisses Zetsu on lips, hoping not to be bitten too hard by black!Zetsu- Some Q's for you too, while I'm in a roll: What's with the plant? Do you tell jokes to your other self? Is black!Zetsu very perverted? -inserts clip into fic- You WHAT?! o/o Uh.. What's the best colour? -watches discussion between white!Zetsu and black!Zetsu-

Whoa, that took time to write.

Your new reviewer and fan,  
SweetPinkDragon

Sasuke: Thanks! Tomatos are my favorite food. If Itachi didn't kill everyone, I guessed we could've gotten along better. Potatos are more Itachi's thing. -smiles- Thanks for caring.

Itachi: I did. I hated Obito because he threw me into a pond after I poked his eye. Sakura, duh. I'm not gay... -reads the rest-Aw... crap... -smiles a bit- I use lavendar. ^/.\^ I love painting nails.

Obito: I think they are boyfriend and girlfriend!!! -gets hit by Kakashi- OW!!!!!

Tobi is ALWAYS A GOOD BOY!!!! And yes, I could. You know how hard it is to get a girlfriend with a missing eye? For the uncle thing, I say it's part of the family.

Kisame: -pops out of water Itachi was about to drink- FISH ARE FRIENDS, NOT FOOD! MY MOMMY!Mermaids yes. I hate fangirls!!!!! They stole my sword. BTW, My mom was a mermaid.

Itachi: Really?

Kisame: Yeah. Speaking of girls, Deidara is definitely the girliest. And Zetsu's thing almost ate me that one time.

Kakashi: No. She's still my student... -i hope Rin isn't watching this- I would Smack him if he said it!

Obito: -cries-

Kakashi: I wouldn't lick the mask, and I will NEVER remove my mask, unless I eat or shower.

Sasuke: I HAVE AN IDEA!!!!

Gaara: Shut up. My turn. :D I LOVE COOKIES!!!! -eats and thinks- I hide in a shelter during her time of the month.

Zetsu: -flies in through the window- -smiles- I was mutated during a radiation incident. I also suffer from a two-face impulse issue. But I never flip coins. Black me is VERY perverted, but I'm NOT!!! My favorite colour has to be-

Black Z: BLACK!!!

White Z: NO WHITE!!!

Kisame: why don't we say blue is the best!?

Itachi: NO WAY!!! GREY!

Zetsus: Close enough. Grey.

Next reviewer from: **Sasuke Rules!**

_Listen to the name!!_

Sasuke: Hahahahaha! You totally rule! *gives him a cookie* Why was your hair so fricken long in one episode? I mean, it used to be up to ur ears, but i saw you with your hair up to ur neck. I was all like "wtf??" You make lots of funny faces!! your motto should be "Sasuke+Emotion=FUNNY!!"

Itachi: Your name in Japanese means weasel, doesn't it? I'm sorry Itachi, but your not really one of my favorites...

Obito: My friend acts like you. o.O Hes a like. "TOBI A GOOD BOY!"

Sasuke: -smiles- :D I never got a haircut… O.O Are you referring to that one time in that episode where Naruto got me to help him take off the masks?

Kakashi: WHAT!?

Sasuke: Nothing…?

Itachi: T/.\T

Obito: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!!

Next reviewer is from:

**Ookami8Koinu****  
**

_Hey Wats up!_

Ok i just want to say i dont like Sasuke that much or at all for that matter but like that one person i will respect you.

Itachi-I dont understand why they call u weasel...and i probabaly never will...why do you think they call you that??oh! i already know your name means weasle FYI i feel so bad for u...  
oh and no! i am not a friggin fangirl!*gets bazooka and kills most of the fangirls* There you go a present for Itachi

Sasuke-I also dissagree wit the chicken ** thing it looks more like bird wings not their friggin ** what is with these perverted people *sighs* Oh and thank GAWD somebody finnaly killed the friggen Micheal Jackson of naruto!

Obito/Tobi-where did u get the goggles! I wants a pair that are blue! =^w^= You are the only friggen reason i like the flipping uchiha clan (no offense guys) Oh! and how is zetsu?and i feels bad about ur sempai *hugs tobi* Even though he did kill gaara...Are you really possessed by madara? I heard he is a real pervert...(I do has crush on u but i is not crazy fangirl i is more like hinata dat way i guess *sweatdrops*)*hugs Obito*

Kakashi-If you is still there i just wanted to tell you that we have the same birthday!! and if ur not obito could u tell fim for me??

Deidara-How do you feel about sasoris death??Oh and you are totally a ** man!

Madara-WTH is wrong wit u u friggin bastard!

~Thanx!  
Sincerly, Ookami

Sasuke: OK

Itachi: It's my name in Japanese... :( Well, at least I won't have stalkers anymore!

Sasuke: :D He was getting on my nerves... but RIP MJ. T.T

Obito: I got it from being a good boy-

Kakashi: at the local Digimon convention.

Madara: Hello, I'm right here!

Kakashi: ^.\\

Deidara: -flies in- It was totally sad 'un.

Madara: I'm awesome!

Next reviewer is from:**Rockcrab**

_Cough- iskippeditall- cough- iwastoolazytoreadit- cough- illcatchuplater- cough- sorry._

Ok...

Itachi-sama- You are my absolute favorite character only... you are conflicted with Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto.

Kakashi- feel wierd around all the Uchihas?

Sasuke-baka- You're cool enough... but your brother still wins...

Obito- HI!

Sincerely,  
Rockcrab

Itachi: I'm dead in the manga. :(

Kakashi: Yes…

Sasuke: -shrugs-

Obito: HI!!!! ^.\\

Next reviewer is from: **ice-phoenix-94**

**hey everyone**

Sasuke-teme:AARG you are such an **,but I like you...a little bit...don´t know why.  
i think i don´t have to prove you´re bi. the others do it.  
one question emo-boy(you are an emo don`t deny it) Why did you do what Itachi want after the clan massacre?I mean he said you had o hate him and gain the mangekyou and you (try) to do it. Are you insane?

`Tachi-kun: like your new pen name? so you are sexy, can`t deny it but you`re not much better than sasuke-teme. What`s that for a stupid reason to kill your clan?And why do I like somebody like you?don`t know don`t care! you`re can you sing another song?Sexy back is annoying!

Obi-kun: Hey obito,tobi oder Tobito?. I like I be your friend? I`m not a fangirl so please...  
a question. what do you want to do after this?Be tobi or stay in konoha? want to be a jounin if you stay in konoha?

Madara:sry but I don´t care about questions,nothing to say.

Kakashi;what would you do?take the mask off so we can see your face or stay in a room with an revived orochimaru? or with other words:SHOW YOUR FACE!!TAKE THE MASK OFF! ok?

here are tomatoes for the uchihas.  
bye  
ice-phoenix

(sry I`m not very good in english.I`m german so please understand)

Sasuke: Don't worry about the language issue… and im NOT crazy!

Itachi: Those idiots told me to.

Obito: Tobi loves making friends!

Madara: But I'm ALSO TOBI!!!!! I WANNA FRIEND!!!!

Kakashi: The second one… but he's dead now.

The next reviewer is from: **CockyBrat45**

_Hi everyone_

Sasuke: YOUR SO F-ING AWESOMe!You are the best naruto creater and you kick ** ( Itachi's)Your hot and cool(SO much more than Itachi) your hair is perfect( so is everything else about you) and anyone who can't see your awesomeness and power is blind!BLIND!Anyway why are tomatos your favorate do feel about Sai and could You be any hotter than you already are and which yaoi pairing with you in it do you dislike most

Obito: -Glomps- I love you too! Who do you like best Sasuke or Itachi.

Dedara-glomps- I luv you too, but why do you look like such a girl oh and Even though she's not there I just like to say to Temari Your hands down the best girl in the entire seris!! Tenten is second and Hinata is third.

Itachi: Your not that great so get over yourself.I like you don't get me wrong( Your hot0 but Sasuke's so gonna kick your ** cause he's better than you! Oh and way do you paint your 's like your just begging to be called GAY!

Taa

Sasuke: ^^ Well, Sai is OK, just he makes too many sexual jokes, even outside of our show. Tomatos are awesome because of the sweet and sour taste. And I hate SasuNaru. Last time I checked, Naruto and I were rivals.

Obito: Sasuke! Itachi is an old man!

Itachi: -grumbles-

Deidara: Because I use the force!

Itachi: -grumbles more-

Kakashi: OK, next reviewer is from: **ice-shaman-princess**

_Sup everyone? Happy realy late b-day EUM. OMG! Itachi-sama!-glomps him- Okay, now for my questions._

Sasuke: I hate you more than I hate my english class and that's alota hate. I have 2 questions for you. Which one was the momma's boy in your family and Will you please be honest about the Oro attempts. I know it is true! I'm taking Psyhcology so I can tell you're lying.

Itachi-sama: OMG! You so rock! Will you go out with me? I know many ways to kill Sasuke-baka. Also, can you help me get into the Akatsuki?

Obito/Tobi: Which name do you prefer and will you help me get into Akatsuki?

Sasuke, I will find you and kill you with my all mighty shotgun and put it on Youtube! Itachi-sama, stay sexy and Obito/Tobi, be cool.-gives 60 peachs to everyone thre but Sasuke- As for you Sasuke-gives him a $100 gift certificate to Hot Topic- this is for killing Orochimaru. I shal return, shotgun and all. You all except for Sasuke rock! ISP A.K.A Raiku

Sasuke: Well I hate English class too. Itachi was mommy's boy… AND daddy's boy. "Itachi this, Itachi that! DRIVES ME CRAZY!!!

Itachi: Sorry, Sasuke.

Sasuke: Orochimaru is gay, and tried over 9000! I got away though and KILLED HIM!

Itachi: Am I dead yet? Sure. But I still care for my little brother. The Akatsuki… hm…

Deidara: Sure! WE CAN DO IT!

Obito: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!! ^\\

Sasuke: Woo, wow this is ironic. –holding certificate-

Kakashi: Next reviewer then is from: **BrokenAvenger21**

_Okay, first question for all of you? You guys look alot like Robin from Teen Titans; any relation? Second, Itachi, why do you have a fish fetish. Leave the stupid shark alone! Sasuke, are you going to be polygamous, cause that will be the only way to increase the Uchiha after you kill Itachi and Naruto kills Madara and Obito. Obito, how can Sasuke or Itachi kill you?_

Batman (flies in): HOLY CRAP!!! FOUR ROBINS! HELP ME FIGHT AGAINST CRIME!!! THE JOKER IS BACK!

Sasuke: What? Maybe after this.

Batman: I WILL WAIT THEN!!!!

Itachi: No I don't.

Kisame: You TRIED TO MAKE ME INTO SUSHI!!!! AND I'M NOT STUPID!

Sasuke: uh… (thinks: CURSES! HE FOILED MY PLANS)

Obito: They can't cause TOBI IS A –

Madara: SHUT UP ALREADY!! –grumbles-NEXT REVIEWER IS FROM: **Sirus Maram**

_Happy late B-day, ElementUchiha!_

Sasuke & Itachi: What is the worst crack-pairing that you have ever seen with yourself?  
Obito: You get a cookie cause you don't have the same birthday as a person in my family.  
...So do Haku and Tenten, even through one of them's dead.  
Deidara: Nothing. You're dead, and I only live in denial with Zabuza and Haku, cause they rock.

Sasuke: uh… SasuNaru

Itachi: ItaKisame. –shudders-

Obito: YES!!!!

Deidara: you're not serious, 'un.

Next reviewer is from: LawlietsMyLover 

Happy birthday!...  
Um...Obito/Madara? I knew you were an Uchiha -giggles- yay! -glomps him- sorry...hyper...and i just found out that leaders name is Pain...is that true? if so thats awesome!  
Sasuke: i hate you go die in a ditch -stabs him-  
Juyin: Happy birthday! how old are you now??  
Dei: Hi deidei-kun! -huggle glomps him- I'm really into are like you...you remember me right? if not its fine -shrugs-  
Itachi: Hi itachi-kun...um i don't really have a question...um...are you losing your eye site? if so you should get glasses...i think you'd look sexy in rimless glasses -giggles-  
ok thats it for now...

Obito: ^\\

Madara: We're two people. Pain… I think it's Pein.

Sasuke: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

EUM(voice over): As of now, I am over 16 but less than or equal to 20. Try and guess.

Deidara: I'm loved! 'un! I remember you, YEAH!

Itachi: I need to go to an eye doctor after this.

Batman: NO! YOU NEED TO HELP ME FIGHT AGAINST THE JOKER!

Next reviewer is from: **Ty Son of Battle**

_Lee:Your powers of youth kick **  
Sasuke:You kick ** but for some reason i hate you  
Hinata:Your an pathetic excuse for a ninja I mean honestly what ninja stutters?  
Neji:You Rock  
Naruto:You are amazing but it sucks you cant use the RasenShuriken  
Kiba:How long does it take to bath Akamaru? also congrats on the great senses.  
Sakura:You know if you had kids with Lee maybe they would be normal with the eyebroms and enourmous forehead balancing each other out(i mean you cant be with sasuke he tried to kill you)but then theres the fact that you should drop dead so Ino could win Sasuke your way too annoying and theres not even solid evidence  
that you and sasuke should be together so either die or marry Lee._

Lee –jumps in-: YES! THE POWER OF YOUTH!

Sasuke: I'm used to it.

Hinata: uh… uh… I'm uh… sorry?

Neji: YES!

Naruto: I know, right!?!?

Kiba –barges through door with big akamaru-: It takes 6 hours, 20 minutes, 54 seconds, and 10 milliseconds.

Sakura: OR IT COULD BE THE OTHER WAY AROUND! RIGHT SASUKE-KUN???

Sasuke: -grumbles-

Batman: HE's NOT SASUKE-KUN! HE IS ROBIN!!!!! THE FIRST!

Itachi: So then who am I?

Batman: ROBIN THE ELDER!

Obito: Me?

Batman: ROBIN THE PATCHED!

Madara: me?

Batman: Screw you, you're evil.

Madara: C'mon!!!

Batman: Fine. ROBIN THE GOOD BOY!

Next reviewer is from: **kratos's appreintice**

_we're back with tons and tons of questions_

sasuke- YOU'RE STILL HOTT AND SEXY! (glomops) Why are you so hott and sexy? will u go out with me?

itachi- YOU'RE STILL HOTT AND SEXY TOO! (glomps) Why are you so hott and sexy? and i hate to say this but you're wrong. we both like you, but i'm the only one who likes sasuke, but twin is warming up. also, where do you get you're nail polish. also i dare you to slap tobi's **

tobi-did you like that

haku- in you're opinion, how long would zabuza last without you?

tenten- how do you have such good aim. i need to know for i cannot hit the broad side of a barn with a shuriken (i've tried)

kakashi-can you explain the lost on the path of life excuse to me so i can use it since im always an hour early

oro-(puts in room) i hate you. y r u a homogayfag? (kills with 1 finger)

neji- (puts in room) destiny is not inescapable. if you want to aboandon the main branch and be a hot male stripper, then do it!

tsunade(puts in room) how are you so strong

tobi-(again) U R A GOOD BOY? how did you become an s-rank criminal? what are a couple jutsu's you use?

Kunoichis( puts every kunoichi in the room) why r u so awsome( please answer induvidually)

gives uchihas rice balls and tomatoes, gives kakashi another mask, gives tenten infinate weapons, gives haku herbs, gives tsunade money and alcohol, gives shizune a leash for tunade, gives sakura and ino a sasuke doll,gives temari shikamaru doll,  
neji a crystal ball,gives hinata naruto doll, gives temari a new fan, and cash to anyone i forgot.

p.s. if twin gives you a pie, don't eat it that goes for all of you

the next section is from better looking twin  
itachi- would you give this pie to sasuke? it's not like it's posion or anything.

sasuke- eat the pie

tobi- do u like the name bob

signed

appreinice and twin

Sasuke: Uh... ok...? After my crusade against crime... -glances at Batman-

Itachi: Same thing as my little brother here. -slaps Obito's **-

Obito: THAT'S IT!! NO DINNER FOR YOU TONIGHT! and No.

Haku (ghost): 1 minute and 1 sec

Tenten: I have 20-20 vision

Kakashi: It only works on latenesses.

Oro: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! -dies-

Neji: That's a good idea! -strips-

Sasuke: MY EYES!!!!!!!

Itachi: -shields Sasuke's eyes and shuts out his own-

Tsunade: I bench press.

Jiraiya: -backs away-

obito: YES!!!

Madara: Well, you see, it starts with robbery to murder-

Batman: STOP ROBIN! WE CANNOT HAVE YOU CORRUPTING THE MINDS OF CIVILIANS!

Ino: I can control other people.

Sakura: I am strong!

Tsunade: I am STRONGER!

Temari: I have a big fan.

Tenten: I have 20-20 vision!

Kin: I can kill Batman! -shoots batman-

Batman: -ducks and knocks her out- BATMAN OBJECTS!

Itachi: Ok. -hands Sasuke pie-

Sasuke: Thanks. -throws it at Kisame-

Kisame: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

Obito: What?

Next reviewer is from: **kikki1546**

_nicky: hey everyone yay they finally made a show to make look like fools muhahahah  
kikki:sorry she crazy *cough* like orochimaru *cough*  
anyway heres our questions  
both :obito *give you cookies* so how did you give of your sharingun to kakashi?  
kikki:itachi do you have a pet?_

nicky: sasuke did orochimaru rape when you where in the sound village?

Obito: It starts with a load of medical ninjutsu and a painful process.

Itachi: A pet weasel.

Sasuke: He tried, but no.

Next reviewer from: **XxX-Sad-Little-Black-Rose-XxX**

_I have a question for Sasuke. . ._

. . . why do Anti-Sasuke girls' hurt your feelings. . and Oh I LUVS YOU! *Glomps*

For Itachi  
Sorry, I called ya gay. . . but Why did ya kill your best friend. . for an attack?

For Obito  
. . . . .U ROCK DUDE!

Sasuke: -hugs back- well, you see, they know where I live.

Itachi: He owed me money.

Obito: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!

Madara: What about me!?

Next reviewer is from: **-****usagi018-****  
**

_Aw.. that's too bad...  
Anyways.. ne authoress person i mean ElementUchihaMaster can you please make Itachi back to normal and not a potato??..o.o  
Itachi uhmm... can't say anything dammit!  
Sasuke.. I still hate you cuz you don't like your brother!  
Obito/Tobi uhmm... veggie or fruits?? o_o  
Kakashi can you read a different book?  
Deidara... Sasori or tobi??  
that's all!.. Bye -waves- ^_^_

EUM: He's fine.

Itachi: Thanks for reminding him anyway.

Sasuke: It's not that I don't like him. We just have a brotherly rift.

Obito: Fruits.

Madara: Veggies.

Kakashi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Deidara: Definitely Sasori –waves-

Next reviewer is from: **KinKitsune01**

_Obito-kun, why do you need eye-drops? Also, which relation are you of Itachi's and Sasuke's? (are you like an uncle, or what?) finally, WHY THE F--K DID YOU HAVE TO DIE!?!?!?! SO UNFAIR! But it was really cool, the way you did(and then came back as tobi). Jeez, I wish I could have a friend like you!_

Sasuke, rest assured not everyone thinks your gay. I don't. But then again, mind you, most who don't think that, pair you up with Sakura.

...Oh and hi, to Itachi-bastard. Don't like u.

Obito: my eyes still hurt. I am their uncle. I survived :P

Sasuke: ^^… wait a sec…

Itachi: T/.\T

Next reviewer is from: **hanyou-risika**

_guess what?! i think i'm naruto's long-lost sister or cousin! yay!  
tobi is a good boy!! *gives tobi chocolate pie*  
sasuke is an emo bastard BELIEVE IT!  
itachi is my favorite. can i have a hug itachi?_

Naruto: OMGNOWAI!

Tobi: YES

Sasuke: NO

Itachi: Sure. –hugs you-

Next reviewer is from: **Nejifanatic101**

_sorry Madara! spelling mistake! okay.  
1: to prove sasuke is bi, let's look at AL the fanfictions out there where sasuke is paired up with someone. we have. Sasusaku, SasuNaru, SasuHina, SasuNeji(EW), SasuOc, SasuKaren, SasuIta, SasuKyuu, SasuGaa, Sasu- what am I missing?  
2: Itachi, that potato jutsu is permanent. butif you are lucky, someone might eat you with tomatoes!  
the nezt questions are all for Obito and Madara.  
3: who was there when Deidara exploded himself in the manga? Obito or Madara?  
4: what episode did you do the switch?  
5: how do you two feel about the comment that Pein(leader) said Tobi is easily replacible?  
6: Madara, how do you see out of that mask when there is only one eyehole?_

Sasuke: IT'S FANFICTION!!!!!

Itachi: But someone begged me not to be a potato, so therefore I am fine.

Deidara: yeah!!!!

Madara: Me, We swapped whenever Tobi had to be annoying or serious.

Obito: I wanted to punch him.

Madara: Easy. I close my other eye.

Next reviewer from: **Val**

_lol. Sorry i didn't log in EUM..._

Itachi:...I think you're awesome. BTW, I hope you dont lose against Naruto in the next chapter of Naruto. damn that was redundant.

Sasuke:I hate you. Why didnt' you die when deidara committed suicide!?!?! WHyy yy yy yy!?!! ?!?

tobi/obito:uhm. I...like...orane...a...lot...?!?!?

PS:You had better put up my other review if it showed...dangit..

Itachi: this was SOOO Long ago.

Naruto: BELIEVE IT!

Sasuke: He missed ^^

Obito: ORANGE IS A GOOD COLOR!

EUM: What review?

LAST review is from: -**usagi018-**

_elow~!! i'm back we!_

Itachi and Sasuke: ne would you do me a BIG favor and make out with each other??.. I'll give you a year worth supply of tomatoes if you do! each!  
Obito:.. uhm.. sorry still don't have a question for you but your mask is really cool! :3  
Deidara: did you cry when Sasori died or something??  
Kakashi: I think your still cute even with your mask!! hehehe

P.S sorry that i can't give you guys anything i ran out.. except the 2 year worth supply of tomatoes i have hidden reserved for Itachi and Sasuke IF and ONLY IF they make out here and now.. XD

Yup I know I I'm THAT evil bwahahahahahah! D

Itachi: I don't like tomatoes.

Sasuke: -frowns-

Obito: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!

Deidara: Yes… 'un Uh… ART IS A BANG, YEAH!

Kakashi: O.\\

All those fangirls: C'MON INCEST KISS!!!!!

Naruto: Teme! –pushes Itachi into Sasuke's mouth-

Awkward Silence…

Sasuke: UGH! –rinses off-

Itachi: -rinses off- BLARGH!!!!

Batman: Now you guys are done, so WE MUST FIGHT AGAINST CRIME!!! –drags all Uchihas into the Batmobile- QUICKLY ROBIN(S) TO THE BATMOBILE!!!


End file.
